


Nemělo by to bolet (A...)

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But not too graphic I think, Enjolras Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, birth scene, slowburn, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: „Tak povídej,“ řekl Grantaire jemným hlasem. „Jak dlouho jsi zabouchlej do Feuillyho?“„Nejsem za—“„Jak dlouho cítíš to, co cítíš k Feuillymu?“Enjolras se musel zamyslet.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Original Female Character, one-sided Enjolras/Feuilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Nemělo by to bolet (A...)

**Author's Note:**

> Z krátké povídky o tom, jaké je to milovat někoho, kdo o tom nemá tušení; se nakonec stala trochu delší povídka o tom, jak se vám dostane pomoci od člověka od kterého to vůbec nečekáte a nakonec zjistíte, že je na tom stejně jako vy. A vlastně díky tomu dokážete se svými emocemi konečně pracovat a normálně fungovat. No, řekněme, že jsem to nečekala, ale za výsledek jsem vlastně ráda.  
> Povídka je hotová asi měsíc, ale opět mi trval její anglický překlad. Se kterým pořád nejsem stoprocentně spokojená. Kdyby měl někdo zájem mi pomoct s kontrolou mých pokusů o anglický překlad, rozhodně se zlobit nebudu.  
> Přeji vám příjemné čtení.

_ (Nemělo to bolet—) _

„Páni,“ řekl Courfeyrac s plnou pusou a rychle spolkl poslední kus dortu. „Co se ti stalo?“ Enjolras hodil batohem k noze stolu, u kterého seděli jeho dva nejlepší přátelé, s hlasitým žuchnutím dosedl na jednu ze židlí, hlasitě si povzdechl a zaklonil hlavu. Rukama si prohrábl své neposedné vlasy a zabručel. Courfeyrac a Combeferre si vyměnili ustarané pohledy. „Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptal se ho nejmladší z nich a pohladil ho po stehně. „Voníš jak dětská prdýlka,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac a pokusil se stejnou reakci vyvolat i u Enjolrase. 

Enjolras konečně otevřel oči, ruce složil křížem na prsa a jenom zakroutil hlavou. Combeferre k němu přistrčil svou sklenici s vodou a Enjolras ji tiše přijal. Vypil dobrou půlku, položil ji na stůl a jen zabručel: „Dneska fakt nemám den.“

„To se stává každému, zlato,“ řekl Courfeyrac mile a párkrát ho pohladil po stehně. „Chceš to něčím zajíst? Nebo zapít?“ Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Trochu klidu?“

„Prosím.“ S tím se Courfeyrac a Combeferre dali znova do řeči o nějakém novém, divadelním představení. Enjolras se je snažil poslouchat, pokusil se myslet na něco pozitivního, ale dnešní den ho tolikrát rozpálil doběla, že na to neměl ani pomyšlení.

Už když si šel minulou noc lehnout, měl podivné tušení, že se něco stane. Měl stáhnutý žaludek, nemohl spát, na hrudi ho trochu pálilo. Neustále myslel na své přátele. Jako kdyby tušil něco špatného. Když to trvalo už dobré dvě hodiny, rozhodl se každému z nich napsat. Nemohl přiznat, že má o ně strach a při zmínce o „špatném tušení“ by ho jistě Jehan vyslýchal ještě další týden, pokoušel by se mu dohodit sezení u nějaké úspěšné kartářky a pořád by se ho ptal na jeho sny, aby z nich mohl vyčíst nějaká znamení. Všichni by si z něj dělali legraci. To nemohl dopustit. 

Napsal každému z nich jen prosté „ _ Potřeboval bych zkompletovat pár výtisků na demonstraci co bude příští týden. Máš čas?“ _ . Do půl hodiny měl zprávu od všech. Dokonce i Grantaire se snažil, zřejmě ve velmi posilněném stavu, napsat, že nemá čas. Ten pocit, ale stále nemizel. Udělal si jasmínový čaj, pustil si televizi, do čtyř do rána se zabalený v dece rozčiloval nad politikou, až vyčerpáním usnul. 

Probudil se těsně před desátou dopoledne. Bolela ho záda a třeštila mu hlava. Zbytkem čaje si polil tričko, které sice už bylo suché, ale pod ním se mu osypala kůže. Příšerně to svědilo. Musel se vykoupat a natřít dětským olejem, který tolik nesnášel, ale bylo to jediné, co jeho citlivou pokožku dokázalo uklidnit. Převlékl se do bavlněného, černého trička a tmavých kalhot. Vlasy se mu nepodařilo zkrotit ani když si je pracně vyfoukal, trčely si do všech stran. 

Do školy dorazil před obědem. Profesorka na trestní právo mu řekla, že zameškané hodiny si u ní bude muset odpracovat prezentací před celou třídou. Profesor na sociologii ho informoval, že jeho přednášky si bude muset nahradit v jiný den, jinak bude pozadu. Promeškal neohlášený test u nejprotivnějšího profesora na francouzské dějiny, který ho okamžitě zhodnotil nedostatečnou a odmítal se s ním domluvit na opravě. Poraženě došel do kantýny, objednal si polévku, ve které mu plavala moucha, vylil ji do umyvadla a rozhodl se, že raději půjde domů. 

Nohy ho zanesly do kavárny Musain a když se podíval na hodiny, zjistil, že je tu o hodinu dříve, než se kluci vůbec začali na jejich pravidelné srazy scházet. Zakroutil hlavou a vešel do kavárny, kde už z dálky viděl své dva kamarády. 

Dnešní den rozhodně nebyl Enjolrasův nejlepší. 

„Enjolrasi, je ti dobře?“ Enjolras se podíval na Jehana, který se na něj díval trochu ustaraně. „Jsi hrozně bledý, tedy, bledší než normálně,“ konstatoval mladík a přitáhl si k němu židli. „A vidím dobře, ty máš vyrážku?“

„Vyrážka?“ Enjolras si jenom povzdechl. Podíval se na Jolyho, který si zrovna sundával batoh ze zad a trochu se mračil. Podle odéru dezinfekce, která se kolem něj rozléhala, šel nejspíše rovnou z medicínské praxe. „Jsi nemocný?“

„Jenom špatná reakce na mýdlo,“ zalhal Enjolras. Vyprávět historku s čajem se mu moc nechtělo. Kdyby to slyšel Grantaire, jistě by si z něj hned začal dělat legraci. Podíval se po místnosti a zjistil, že tam černovlásek není. Na hrudi ho opět zabolelo. Že by snad— „A jak jsi to myslel, že vypadám blbě?“ zeptal se Jehana, který si ho stále prohlížel. Potřeboval se toho protivného tlaku na hrudi zbavit co nejrychleji. Hrozně ho to otravovalo. 

„Počkej, to jsem neřekl,“ řekl Jehan jemně a usmál se. „Jenom je zvláštní vidět tě v černé. Normálně ji nenosíš. Už asi vím proč, vypadáš v ní ještě bledší.“

„Díky,“ řekl Enjolras a otráveně si vydechl. „Špatný den,“ řekl hned, když si všiml, jak se na něj Jehan trochu zamračil. 

„To znám,“ řekl Jehan mile a pohladil ho po rameni. „U mě vždycky vyřeší dobré latté a skořicové rohlíčky. Dáš si taky?“ 

„Ne, díky.“

„Nevíš, o co přicházíš,“ snažil se ho Jehan přesvědčit, ale Enjolras znova jen zakroutil hlavou. „Dobře, už tě nechám dýchat.“ S tím se s úsměvem zvedl a šel si objednat. Enjolras se rozhlédl po kavárně a všiml si, že chyběl Bahorel, Bossuet, Feuilly a Grantaire. Bahorel byl na dva týdny u rodičů, aby jim pomohl na poli. Bossuet si minulý týden podvrtl kotník na hře kriketu a doma se o něj starala Musichetta. Feuilly si poslední dva týdny bral přesčasy v práci a srazy nestíhal. Ale kde byl Grantaire? 

Enjolrase znova píchlo u hrudi. Tohle se mu nelíbilo. Párkrát poklepal nohou po podlaze a zvedl se. „Co kdybychom dneska začali?“ Opřel se o stůl, aby na každého dobře viděl. „Bahorel a Bossuet se omlouvali už minule. Grantaire?“

„Má dneska nějaký sezení se spolužáky ohledně školní výstavy,“ řekl Joly se zdviženou rukou jako ve škole a přežvykoval z obložené housky. Tlak na Enjolrasově hrudi trochu povolil.

„Dobrá. A Feuilly je zase v práci?“

„Tady jsem!“ Zakřičel zrzek od dveří a rychle šel ke svým přátelům. Jakmile uviděl Enjolrase, mile se na něj usmál a tiše ho pozdravil. Enjolras cítil, jak jeho srdce vynechalo pár úderů. Rychle si odkašlal a snažil se nemyslet na to, jakou nádhernou barvu mají Feuillyho vlasy, jak zářivé se dnes zdají jeho oči, jak mu nad rty vyrašily nové pihy, jak mu to v tom žlutém kabátu slušelo ani to, jak okamžitě zacítil pálené dřevo a slunečnice. Jeho oblíbená kolínská. Dostal ji minulé Vánoce od— „Promiňte, zdrželi jsme se na cestě.“ Feuilly uhnul trochu doprava. Za ním stála pohledná, trochu menší černovláska s velkýma hnědýma očima, nádhernou karamelovou pletí, upnutých modrých pletených šatech, přes které měla přehozený hnědý kabát. 

Patrície. Feuillyho přítelkyně. „Ahoj,“ pozdravila je svým roztomilým, dívčím hlasem. Všichni jí pozdrav opětovali. Znali ji už tři roky. Když ji Feuilly přivedl poprvé, byl z toho hrozný poprask. Všichni se posadili k jednomu stolu, ptali se je na to, jak dlouho spolu jsou, jak se seznámili, co plánují do budoucna. Bahorel skoro omdlel, když Patrície přiznala, že se s Feuillym znají už od dětství a chodí spolu už půl roku. Enjolras ten den odešel podivuhodně brzy. 

„Rád tě vidím,“ řekl Enjolras hned, když se na něj Patrície podívala. Byla na něj vždy milá. Enjolras se snažil ji mít rád, ale něco mu na ní vadilo. Nedokázal to pojmenovat. „Dlouho jsme se neviděli.“

„Tenhle rok bylo hodně svateb, měla jsem dost práce,“ řekla unaveně a pohodila svými dlouhými vlasy. Až teď si Enjolras všiml, že měla ruce v kožených rukavičkách. Nebylo už takové chladno. Zřejmě skrývala rozpíchané prsty od jehel. Feuilly nikdy nezapomněl poznamenat, jak moc je na její práci krejčové pyšný. 

„To mě mrzí,“ pokusil se Enjolras zareagovat tak, aby na ní trochu zapůsobil. Opravdu jí chtěl mít rád. Opravdu se s ní chtěl cítit tak dobře, jako jeho přátelé. Opravdu chtěl propadnout těm jejím úžasným očím. Proč to nešlo? 

„Nemusí,“ řekla hned s úsměvem. „Já tu práci miluji.“

„Stejně jako já miluji tebe,“ řekl Feuilly, když ji objal jednou rukou kolem pasu a políbil jí na tvář. Zasmála se, zavřela oči a její tváře roztomile zrudly. Enjolras na chvíli stočil hlavu ke stolu, zaměřil pohled na sklenici s vodou a rychle ji dopil. „V pořádku Enjolrasi?“ Enjolras se otočil a podíval se na Feuillyho, který si ho se zájmem prohlížel. „Naposledy jsem tě v černé viděl, když Macron vyhrál prezidentské volby. Něco se stalo?“

„Špatný den.“ Měl pocit, že to dnes řekl snad milionkrát. 

„Tak to bych ti ho mohl nějak vylepšit,“ řekl Feuilly s upřímnou radostí a zeširoka se usmál. Enjolras začal přemýšlet. Nenáviděl, když si jeho mozek dělal, co chtěl a vymýšlel věci, které se nikdy nestanou. Třeba to, jak s Feuillym bude večeře v nějaké staré, levné restauraci a budou se bavit o regulaci daní. Třeba to, jak Feuillymu objedná čokoládový dort, kterým ho překvapí v práci a společně ho snědí na chodníku před vchodem. Třeba to, jak budou v noci s Feuillym chodit po nábřeží, dívat se na hvězdy a poslouchat šum Seiny. „Mám pro vás veliké překvapení přátelé.“ Enjolras konečně zamrkal a odkašlal si. „Sice tu nejste všichni, ale na tohle nedokážu čekat. Bahorel už to ví, Bossuet a Grantaire mi tu sice chybí, jejich výrazy bych chtěl vidět, ale aspoň to bude bez sarkastických poznámek.“ 

„Tak nás nenapínej,“ řekl Joly a nedočkavě se zavrtěl na židli.

Feuilly se ještě více usmál, podíval se na Patricii a vzal ji za ruku. „Jsme zasnoubení.“ S tím strhl Patricii levou rukavičku a odhalil krásný, zlatý prstýnek s malým, rudým kamínkem uprostřed. Joly překvapeně otevřel pusu, Courfeyracovi se okamžitě do očí nahrnuly slzy, Jehan vyskočil na nohy a párkrát poskočil, Combeferre šel okamžitě ke dvojici, podával jim ruku a gratuloval. Feuilly s Patrícií se usmívali na všechny strany.

A Enjolras tam jen stál. Díval se na ně. Měl pocit, že zapomněl na to, jak se vlastně dýchá. Nasucho polkl a pokusil se něco říct. Nohy i ruce se mu klepaly. Nechtěně upustil prázdnou skleničku, která se okamžitě roztříštila o zem. Všichni se podívali jeho směrem. Enjolras párkrát zamrkal a rychle se nadechl. „Ježiš, pardon.“ S tím si klekl na zem a začal sbírat střepy. 

„Ne, nedělej to, vždyť se pořežeš,“ řekl starostlivě Combeferre a klekl si vedle kamaráda. Chytil ho za ruce. Cítil, jak se klepou, jsou studené a zalité potem. Trochu se zamračil a podíval se na Enjolrase, který pohledem uhnul na stranu. „Prosím, slečno,“ zavolal na servírku, která už se k nim blížila s košťátkem. Combeferre se na ni usmál a zvedl se.

„Promiňte,“ řekl Enjolras a otřel si zpocené ruce do kalhot.

„To se stává, pane,“ řekla mile a všechny střepy opatrně zametla. „Na tohle jsme tu připraveni. Dáte si ještě něco?“ zeptala se ho, když se oba zvedali ze země. Jen zakroutil hlavou a servírka odešla. 

„To je to až takový šok?“ zasmál se Feuilly a podrbal se na krku. To dělal vždy když byl nervózní. To se Enjolrasovi nelíbilo. Řekl jim tu novinu s takovým nadšením—

„Ne, to fakt, nehoda,“ řekl trochu zmateně a podíval se na ostatní. „Já, asi půjdu. Promiň, dneska je to fakt se mnou nějaký špatný.“

„Jo, to znám,“ řekl Feuilly a srdečně se na něj usmál. „Tohle ti snad pomůže.“ S tím rozevřel svou náruč a než stačil blonďáček zareagovat, už ho Feuilly objímal. Pevně ho tlačil na svou hruď. Enjolras nasál jeho kolínskou a nosem se mu zabořil do rameny. Rukama ho objal kolem pasu a pokusil se pohledem nezavadit o Patrícii. Jak moc jí v tu chvíli záviděl. Že ho může každý den objímat, cítit jeho vůni, užívat si jeho tepla. Bože, jak moc byl horký. Jeho vlasy ho šimraly na tváři. Znova nasucho polkl. Feuilly ho párkrát poplácal po zádech a konečně se od něj odtáhl. Zeširoka se na něj usmál a nadzvedl obočí. „Lepší?“

„Lepší,“ řekl Enjolras s mírným úsměvem. Rychle se od zrzečka odtáhl a podíval se na oba snoubence. „Moc vám gratuluji. Pěkně to oslavte, zapijte, nebo cokoliv.“ Patrície Enjolrase opatrně pohladila po bicepsu. Enjolras se na ní podíval chladným a trochu ublíženým pohledem.

„Děkuji,“ řekla. Její hlas zněl podivně smutně. „Odpočiň si.“

„On určitě,“ řekl Courfeyrac a podával mu batoh na který úplně zapomněl. „Nechceš abych šel s tebou?“

„Mě není zle,“ řekl Enjolras hned a pomalu se přesunul k východu. „Dejte si první rundu na mě.“ S tím z kapsy vytáhl bankovku a dal ji servírce na podnos. Mávnutím ruky se rozloučil se všemi přáteli a odešel z kavárny. 

Jakmile zašel za roh, musel se opřít o chladnou zeď. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechnout, párkrát zhluboka vydechnout. V puse měl sucho, v uších mu pískalo, srdce mu bušilo, nohy se mu třásly, ruce se potily. Tlak na hrudi byl neskutečně silný. Nechápal, co se děje. Tohle byla ta jeho předzvěst? To, proč v noci nemohl spát? Že by to nějak podvědomě tušil? „Ne,“ řekl si pro sebe Enjolras a sedl si na zem. Potřeboval teď chvíli pro sebe. Před očima se mu objevily vzpomínky na minulý týden. S Feuillym zůstali v Musainu až do zavíračky. Povídali si nejdříve o škole a práci. Brzy je ale začala tato témata nudit a bavili se o oblíbených videohrách, seriálech, řešily konspirační teorie, a dokonce si přehráli nějaké skeče na internetu. Smáli se, jedli slané pečivo a do toho si dávali víno. Enjolras nikdy neměl moc velkou výdrž a po druhé skleničce se mu začala točit hlava. Feuilly Enjolrase doprovodil až před dveře domu a než se stačili rozloučit, zeptal se ho: „ _ Myslíš, že bych mohl být dobrý manžel?“ _ Enjolras se na něj podíval s tím největší obdivem, co dokázal. „ _ Ty? Budeš skvělý manžel i otec.“ _ Feuilly mu tenkrát poděkoval. 

Enjolras cítil, jak se mu stáhlo celé hrdlo. Že by ho snad přivedl na tu myšlenku se zasnoubit? 

„Apollóne?“ Enjolras se podíval na chodník, kde stál Grantaire v jeho otrhaných džínách, kožené bundě, s čepicí na hlavě a cigaretou v puse. „Co se tu tak válíš?“

Enjolras se rychle zvedl, oklepal ze sebe všechen prach a polkl. Až teď mu došlo, jak moc sucho má v puse. Dvakrát si odkašlal a pak jen chladně poznamenal: „Kluci už na tebe čekají.“

„Byl jsem trochu šokovanej pohledem na padlýho Boha, tak jsem se musel zastavit,“ zasmál se Grantaire, ale v jeho výrazu šlo vyčíst, že si Enjolrase důkladně prohlíží. „Něco se děje?“

„To je to na mě tolik znát?“ zeptal se Enjolras a trochu se ošil. Vadilo mu, že na něm všichni poznali, že něco není v pořádku. Více ho ale štvalo, že se ho na to stále ptali. Nejraději by šel domů, zabalil se do deky, díval se do noci na televizi a pokusil se všechno zaspat. Možná by si druhý den udělal k snídani palačinky, zazpíval písničku ve sprše, objednal se k holiči a všechno by bylo zase v pořádku. Ale ne, když se ho na to pořád budou vyptávat. Měl pak náladu ještě horší.

„No, trochu,“ řekl Grantaire netypicky vážně. 

„Měl jsem blbý den.“

„Jo, ten já mám furt,“ zasmál se Grantaire a mávl nad tím rukou. „Vlastně si nepamatuju, že bych měl někdy fakt echt dobrej den. Takže si z toho vůbec nic nedělej.“

„Nedělám, jen se na to pořád každý ptá,“ řekl Enjolras už s mírně zvýšeným hlasem.

Grantaire si jeho tóniny všiml, ale místo toho, aby na to poukázal, jen se mírně pousmál. „Kluci asi vyzvídali, co?“

„Ne moc,“ řekl Enjolras a zavřel oči. Cítil se hrozně unavený. „Naštěstí jsou dost zaměstnaní Feuillym a Patrícií, když jsou teď zasnoubení.“ Enjolras otevřel oči a podíval se na Grantaira. Ten se na něj překvapeně díval a mrkal. „Sakra, to ti určitě chtěli říct sami,“ řekl Enjolras a prohrábl si vlasy. Byly snad ještě více zacuchané než ráno. „Promiň, fakt, dělej, že si nic neslyšel a běž za nimi. Udělej si z toho srandu, řekni nějaký vtip o první svatební noci a zapíjej to s nimi do rána. Já… prostě mi nějak jenom není dobře, blbě jsem spal, tak… si půjdu odpočinout.“

Grantaire odhodil nedokouřenou cigaretu na zem a zašlápl ji. Enjolras mu už chtěl říct, že pár metrů od nich je koš s popelníkem, kam mohl cigaretu vyhodil, když Grantaire zastrčil ruce do kapes a zhluboka si oddechl. „Tady na rohu je fakt výtečná pekárnička u paní Laufetové. Byls tam někdy?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras a zakroutil hlavou. „Ale já nemám hlad.“

„To není na hlad, ale na chuť,“ řekl Grantaire a dal si do pusy žvýkačky. Enjolras byl za to rád. Cigaretový kouř a pach z pusy mu hrozně vadili. „Odmítnul bys snad citrónové koláčky?“ 

Enjolras trochu zpozorněl. „Říkal si citrónové?“

„Pojď se mnou, Apollóne,“ řekl Grantaire a ukázal za konec ulice, kde se měl údajně krámek nacházet. „Kluci stejně teď budou jenom kecat o tom, jak by měla vypadat rozlučka a s holkama, jako myslím, s Jehanem a Courfeyracem, a možná i Jolym, všiml sis že je poslední dobou docela přecitlivělej? Měl by přestat používat ty Musichettiny krémy, určitě je v nich nějakej estrogen. Každopádně, budou řešit co bude mít za šaty, na jakou budu tančit hudbu, co budou muset stihnout před svatbou a jestli už to mají naplánované. Věřím, že Jehan ukáže tu svojí ultra tajnou složku na Pinterestu kde se schovává všechny nápady. Co by kdyby, že jo? Tomu klukovi sice nějakou lásku přeju, ale myslím, že jestli ten se někdy ožení, tak to budu mít už šanci dokonce i já.“ S tím došli na konec ulice, Grantaire se zastavil před vchodem a ukázal na lavičky u parku. „Zatím si sedni, Apollóne, něco nám koupím.“ 

Než stačil Enjolras zaprotestovat, Grantaire zmizel za dveřmi krámku. Šlo slyšet, jak se s paní hlasitě vítá, nejspíše se i políbí na tváře. Jedna z mála věcí, které o černovláskovi věděl bylo, že miloval sladké. V tom, kde kupovat ty nejlepší cukrovinky mu věřil. Byť to nikdy neřekl nahlas. Když dosedl na lavičku, zapřemýšlel se. Nejspíše se ho i Feuilly a Patrície zeptají, kde sehnat to nejlepší pečivo a cukroví na svatbu. Budou jíst to samé co zrovna teď ochutná. Zakručelo mu v žaludku a hrdlo se mu opět stáhlo.

„Ještě, že jsem tady.“ Grantaire se objevil hned vedle Enjolrase a podal mu tácek s dvěma citrónovými dortíky, které byly ozdobené jahodami, borůvkami a pomerančem. „Tvůj žaludek je slyšel určitě až k Seině.“ Enjolras si od něj tácek vzal, tiše mu poděkoval a zakousnul se do prvního dortíku. Skoro si i zabručel blahem. „Výborný, co?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Tak, nebudu se tě ptát, co se stalo tak hroznýho, že i někdo z Olympu se může tvářit jako zlomený smrtelník—“ Enjolras věnoval Grantairovi jeden z jeho otrávených pohledů. „—ale zeptám se takhle – Feuilly a svatba? Jako vážně? Nečekal bych, že předběhne i Mária… Byl tam? Marius?“

„Ne.“ Enjolrasovi až teď došlo, že na něj úplně zapomněl. 

„Dobrý, fuj. To bych tě tu asi nechal, Apollóne, protože vidět ksicht toho pihovatýho ňoumi, když mu někdo řekne, že se bude někdo ženit dřív jak on. To by stálo za to! Ještě, že si na to můžu připravit foťák a v případě nouze to mít zfotodokumentovaný.“ Grantaire si konečně kousl do něčeho, co vypadalo jako borůvková trubička politá čokoládou. Blaženě si zasténal a polkl. Enjolras si za tu dobu co ho znal všímal, že jedl hrozně rychle. „Feuillyho zasnoubení byla dneska asi poslední kapka, co?“

„Proč by měla být?“ zeptal se Enjolras a snažil se znít co nejvíce nad věcí.

„Jen tak mě to napadlo. Víš co, když jsi na tom fakt blbě, všechny dobrý zprávy jsou najednou jako kopance do zadku. Čím lepší, tím tvrdší. Jako, jseš za ně rád a všechno, ale ten den tě to akorát tak dokáže nasrat. Já si to přiznám. Když mám fakt den na hovno, nemůžu se vidět s Jolllym a Orlem. Protože by mě akorát nasíralo jak spokojený a v pohodě oba sou.“ Enjolras si ho celou dobu prohlížel. Jeho otevřenost mu nebyla cizí, ale většinou tu hromadu věcí, co dokázal na jeden nádech říct, jednoduše vypouštěl. Tohle ale dávalo docela smysl. 

Ten tlak na hrudi, který ho skoro dusil, když Feuilly oznámil své zasnoubení, byla třeba jen špatná kombinace podrážděnosti a špatného dne. Třeba další den bude šťastný a začne se Feuillyho vyptávat na detaily o zásnubách. „Možná,“ řekl Enjolras a znovu se zakousl do dortíku. Sladké mu trochu pomáhalo. Obalovalo nervy a povolovalo tlak na hrudi.

Grantaire se na něj usmál. Jak u něj bylo zvykem, mluvil a občas si něco prozpěvoval. Enjolras ho moc nevnímal. I tak mu ale jeho přítomnost byla příjemná. Ten pocit, že se od něj neočekává, že se bude zpovídat nebo vést rozhovor, mu vyhovovalo. Oceňoval i to, že Grantaire si zapálil cigaretu až v moment, kdy se rozloučili a černovlásek se vydal za skupinou do Musainu.

Enjolras došel domů v trochu lepší náladě. Dýchalo se mu snáze. Vyrážka na kůži stále svědila, ale skoro zmizela. Jakmile se vysprchoval, šel si okamžitě lehnout. I když toho moc nedělal, cítil se neskonale vyčerpaný. Hlavně psychicky. Potřeboval to všechno zaspat.

_ (—a přesto to stále bolelo.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

Druhý den nebyl o mnoho lepší. Enjolras sice tentokrát nezaspal, ve škole se mu dařilo, testy zvládl. Ale neměl chuť k jídlu, klepala se mu kolena a pořád měl pocit, že chce před něčím utéct. Stále ho tlačilo na hrudi. „To včerejší zasnoubení snad nestačilo?“ Ptal se sám sebe a odkašlal si. Musel to dělat pokaždé, když byl tlak na hrudi nesnesitelný. V pět hodin odpoledne seděl u svého obvyklého stolu v Musainu a snažil se věnovat knize, kterou měl už několik týdnu rozečtenou. Ležela před ním otevřená. Enjolras nevnímal nic z toho, co se na papírech psalo. Neustále očima těkal ke svým přátelům, kteří seděli u vedlejšího stolu. Feuilly seděl uprostřed, díval se vystrašeně na všechny kamarády a snažil se stíhat zodpovídat všechny otázky, které na něj chrlili. Zdálo se, že jeho zásnuby byly stále dost žhavým tématem. 

Enjolras se původně pokusil zapojit s chabým: „ _ Kdy vlastně plánujete se vzít?“ _ , když se mu rozbušilo se srdce. Nemohl o tom ještě mluvit. Zdálo se, že jeho mozek to stále nedokázal zpracovat. Všichni o něm věděli, že romantika a vztahy nejsou jeho oblíbeným tématem k diskuzi, a tak nikomu ani vlastně nevadilo, když si od přátel odsedl. S každým dalším výbuchem smíchu, poznámce o svatební noci nebo jmen a počtu dětí, které spolu plánují mít; musel o něco více stisknout panty, aby hlasitě nezavzdychal. Ne otráveně. Ne znuděně. Ale ublíženě. Každá minuta ho bolela. Cítil to v každém koutku svého těla. Snažil se, opravdu se snažil, ale věděl, že bude ještě dlouho trvat, než bude moci být za svého kamaráda opravdu šťastný.

Enjolras se pro sebe uchechtl.  _ Kamarád _ . 

„Sakra, ti mi snad nedají pokoj.“ Enjolrase vytrhl z vlastních myšlenek Feuillyho hlas. Konečně odtrhl zrak od knihy a podíval se před sebe. Feuilly si sedl naproti němu a dopil skleničku vody. Vypadal zoufale. „Netušil jsem, co způsobím, když jim o těch zásnubách řeknu.“

„Jsou jenom šťastní. Za tebe.“ Enjolras slyšel, jak hrubý má hlas. „My všichni.“

„To mě samozřejmě těší,“ řekl Feuilly popravdě a podíval se na hlouček přátel, kteří se najednou začali bavit o nějakém hudebním čísle, co na svatbě musí určitě předvést jako půlnoční překvapení. „Ale někdy mám pocit, že jste víc jak reinkarnace mých matek a otců.“ Podíval se na Enjolrase, který měl nečitelný pohled v očích. „Včera jsi odešel docela brzy.“

„Blbý den. Říkal jsem to, myslím.“ Enjolras zaklapl knihu a dal ji zpět do batohu.

„Nebylo to kvůli tomu, co jsem řekl, že ne?“ Enjolras se podíval na Feuillyho, který hned doplnil: „Ty zásnuby.“

Enjolras nasucho polkl. „Proč si to myslíš?“

„Vypadal jsi tak… jako… šokovaně? Když jsem to řekl. Jako, kdyby to byla ta nejvíc podivná zpráva, co jsem ti mohl říct. Nemyslíš si snad—“

„Feuilly,“ řekl Enjolras vážně a rychle natáhl svou ruku k Feuillymu. Pohladil ho po hřbetu jeho ruky a prsty ho hladil po hrubé kůži. Nechápal kde se v něm našla síla se ho dotknout. Ale vůbec toho nelitoval. Měl pocit, jako by se dotýkal horkého kamení. Jeho kůže nepálila, ale nádherně hřála. Enjolras cítil, jak má chuť jeho ruku políbit. „Budeš skvělý manžel. Skvělý otec. Myslím, že jsem ti to už jednou říkal a nevadí mi ti to zopakovat tolikrát, kolikrát to budeš potřebovat slyšet. Vím to. Máš úžasné srdce. Jsi rozumný. Věřím, že děláš správnou věc.“ Pevněji ho sevřel. „Patrície má štěstí, že tě má.“

„Já mám štěstí, že jsem ji našel,“ řekl Feuilly hned a druhou rukou přiložil na jejich propojené ruce. „A jsem moc rád za to, co jsi teď řekl. Utvrdilo mě to totiž v jedné věci.“ Feuilly se hluboce zadíval do Enjolrasových očí a ze široka se usmál. Enjolras netušil, jestli si někdy Feuillyho oči prohlížel tak dlouze. Vždy měl pocit, že jsou modré. Jenže se v nich lesklo i něco zeleného a kapky žluté. Byly uchvacující. „Přátelé,“ řekl Feuilly dost nahlas, aby zaujal všechny jejich kamarády u vedlejšího stolu. Pohledem se ale stále díval na Enjolrase. „Musím vám ještě něco říct.“ Feuilly stiskl jejich propojené ruce ještě o něco více. Enjolrasovo srdce vynechalo úder. „Enjolrasi, budeš můj svědek?“

A teď se zastavilo. Enjolras vytřeštil oči na staršího z nich. Ten se na něj upřímně usmíval a pevně se ho držel. Enjolras měl pocit, že mu veškerá krev ztuhla v žilách. Opravdu se ho teď Feuilly zeptal jestli—

„To není fér!“ zahulákal Courfeyrac a našpulil pusu. „Známe se přeci dýl!“

„To ano,“ řekl Feuilly vážně a konečně se podíval na své kamarády. „Ale víš, že s Enjolrasem toho mám více společného. Navíc…“ Jenom se uchechtl a potom sladce doplnil: „Pomohl mi, když mi bylo nejhůře. Dokázal mi vždycky pomoci. Nikdy mu nezapomenu, kdy jsem u něj bydlel. Nikdy nezapomenu na to, co pro mě udělal.“ Podíval se zpět na Enjolrase. „Je to málo za to všechno, co pro mě znamenáš.“

_ Co pro mě znamenáš _ . Enjolrasovo srdce se konečně znova rozbušilo. Odkašlal si a rychle se usmál. Křečovitě, ale věděl, že se to od něj vyžaduje. Musí ukázat, že z toho má radost. Musí. „Jasně, Feuilly… Děkuji—děkuji, že mi věříš. Že to pro tebe můžu udělat. Víš co, být svůj svědek.“ Feuilly se na něj zeširoka usmál a konečně pustil jeho ruku. Enjolrasova dlaň padla na stůl. Byla jako z kamene. 

„Děkuji,“ řekl Feuilly a znova si sedl k přátelům, kteří ho začali přesvědčovat o tom, že každý z nich by byl jistě lepší volba. „Enjolras jistě v proslovu nezmíní nic o politice,“ zaprotestoval Feuilly nad Courfeyracovou poznámkou a šťouchl ho do ramene.

Proslov. On musí dělat proslov. Musí mluvit o tom, jak moc je rád za to, že Feuilly a Patrícia jsou manželé. Musí mluvit o lásce. Musí mluvit o partnerství. Musí jim to přát.

Enjolras si rychle sbalil všechny své věci, oblékl si kabát, doufal, že se alespoň tiše rozloučil a vyšel z Musainu jak nejrychleji dovedl. Potřeboval čerstvý vzduch. Potřeboval se uklidit. Bylo mu zle od žaludku. Ruce se mu třásly, nohy se klepaly, srdce bušilo. Měl chuť se opít. Nikdy nepil. Nesnášel chuť alkoholu. Ale teď to chtěl. Chtěl myslet na odpornou chuť whisky. 

Párkrát se venku zhluboka nadechl chladného vzduchu a sklonil hlavu. Bradou se skoro dotýkal hrudi. Ta se celá třásla. „Co to sakra je?“ zeptal se sám sebe.

„Jsi v pohodě?“ Enjolras se podíval za sebe kde stál Grantaire, z kapsy vytahoval krabičku cigaret. Vložil si ji mezi rty, ale nezapálil. „Teda, takhle to na tebe vybalit, fakt skvělý. Asi bych mu v tu ránu odmít,“ zasmál se Grantaire. Na chvíli se odmlčel a podíval na Enjolrase. Jeho hlas zněl podivně smutně. „Jsi v pohodě?“

„Už ses na to ptal,“ řekl Enjolras podrážděně a podíval se kamsi do prázdna jarní noci. „Jsem v pohodě. Jenom se se mnou táhne ten špatný den. Jako včera.“ 

„Hm,“ zahučel Grantaire a ukázal prstem na ulici vlevo od nich. „Nechceš se jít někam napít? Do Korintu třeba? Tam mají fakt dobrý víno. Zvu tě.“

„Už ti dlužím za to sladké včera,“ vzpomněl si Enjolras na včerejší den a jejich tichou svačinu na lavičce kousíček od Musainu. Stále z toho měl dobrý pocit. Představa, že by ho konečně zase přestalo bolet na hrudi a alespoň na chvíli by dokázal myslet na něco jiného než na Feuillyho, ho lákala. „Tak mě nech ti jednu skleničku zaplatit.“

„Flašku.“

„Dohodnuto.“

A tak se oba usadili v Korintu u baru, objednali si dvě vína a poslouchali jemnému jazzu. „Tohle byl dřív fakt hnusnej pazl,“ začal Grantaire, když polkl první lok vína a slastně si zabručel. „Dřív jsem sem chodil hrát domino, poker, karty. Všechno, z čeho se levně dali sehnat prachy. Pak se tu stalo pár průserů, zavřeli to a  _ voilá _ , dneska je z toho docela dobrej bar. Ne moc známej, ale je tu zase příjemně. Navíc maj otevřeno i pro noční chudáky jako já, takže se tu můžu ožírat až do svítání.“ Konečně se podíval na Enjolrase, odložil nezapálenou cigaretu vedle skleničky s vínem a díval se jak mladší ze své usrkl. Zamračil se a zabručel. „Nejseš zvyklej moc pít?“

„Nemám k tomu důvod,“ řekl suše a podíval se na Grantaira, který si ho se zájmem prohlížel. „Co je?“

„Jenom že… víš co. Feuilly.“ Už jenom jeho jméno Enjolrase donutilo si povzdechnout. Vzal do ruky celou skleničku vína a vypil ji na ex. Hrdlo ho celé pálilo a žaludek zaprotestoval. Skoro se mu víno vrátilo do krku, ale Enjolras se překonal ho spolknout. „Fuj,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a otřel si rty, kde zbylo ještě pár kapek. „Jak to můžeš pořád pít?“

„Nepiju to jako buran,“ řekl Grantaira a zasmál se. „Víno se musí vychutnávat. Ty jsi tu teď předvedl pěknou ukázku toho, jak se pije z pupíku na party na kolejích.“ S tím se znova napil a podíval se na bar. „Enjolrasi, já vím, že…  _ kurva _ ,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a znova se napil. Víno mu dodávalo trochu odvahy. „Vím, že se o tom nechceš bavit. S nikým. A asi rozhodně ne se mnou. Ale věř mi v jedný věci. Alespoň v jedný. Pokud to ze sebe dostaneš, přiznáš si to, bude ti líp. Spadne to z tebe. Budeš moct zas volně dejchat.“ Podíval se na Enjolrase. Díval se na něj, mrkal a trochu se mračil. „Víš moc dobře o čem mluvím.“

„Nejsem si moc jistý, jestli ano.“

„Feuilly.“ Enjolrasův obličej se znova zkřivil do bolestné grimasy a Grantaire si pro sebe jenom uchechtl. „Věděl jsem to.“

Enjolras se už chtěl zeptat  _ Co? _ , ale věděl, že odpověď nechtěl slyšet. Místo toho si začal hrát s prázdnou skleničkou. „Jde to na mě poznat?“ 

„Bože můj, ne,“ řekl se smíchem Grantaire a také se podíval na své víno. „Jsi stejná mramorová socha jako vždycky. Občas mám fakt problém zjistit co si zrovna myslíš. Myslím, že kdybys hrál šachy nebo jinou nóbl hru, byl bys v tom fakt nepřekonatelnej. Nikdo by absolutně netušil, co chceš udělat. Na to máš moc neutrální ksichtík.“ S tím dopil a prstem barmance naznačil, aby oběma dolila. „Jako, je tu možnost, že to třeba ví Combeferre. Vy dva nejste ani jak rodina, ani jak bráchové. Jste jak dvojčata, siamský dvojčata. Víte o sobě prostě všechno. Myslím, že není blbej, aby na tobě nepoznal, že jsi se zabouchl.“

„Já nejsem  _ zabouchnutej _ ,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras a doufal, že je barmanka pořádně neslyší. „Já—ani vlastně nevím,“ řekl mírně poraženě. „Ale—“

„Nemusíš mi to vysvětlovat, Apollóne. A jistě ani nikomu dalšímu. A já jsem dost blbej na to, abych ti řek, že vím naprosto přesně jak se cítíš.“ Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který se na něj mírně usmíval. „Úplně přesně.“

„Ty jsi snad zamilovaný?“

Grantaire se nad slovem „zamilovaný“ ani nepozastavil. Jen se zeširoka usmál a nahodil hranou, ublíženou grimasu. „Už tak dlouhou dobu, že snad ani nevím, kdy jsem nebyl. Proto to vím. Vím, co člověk dělá, když je v tom až po uši. A třeba si to ani nechce přiznat. Koukni na mě. Já si to nechtěl přiznat dost dlouho a věř mi, stále proti tomu bojuju všema silama co mám po ruce. Nestačil jsem na to, tak jsem začal kouřit. Jako, teď to zní jako kdybych tě naváděl, abys začal s drogama nebo tak něco. Ježiš—Ježiš, bože, už chápu, proč nechceš abych mluvil na srazech nebo nedej bože na demonstracích. Určitě bych to posral a všechny poslal do bordelu.“ S tím se Enjolras zasmál. Grantaire se nad jeho smíchem pousmál a šťastně si poklepal nohou. „Tak povídej,“ řekl jemným hlasem. „Jak dlouho jsi zabouchlej do Feuillyho?“

„Nejsem za—“

„Jak dlouho cítíš to, co cítíš s Feuillymu?“

Enjolras se musel zamyslet. „Vím, že to nebylo úplně od začátku. Vím jenom, že jsem z něj měl od začátku dobrý pocit. Takové, jako hřejivé teplo na hrudi.“ Enjolras si poklepal na srdci a zjistil, že se trochu uklidnilo. „Nic, co by mi rozbušilo srdce, donutilo mě se červenat nebo si psát do deníčku jeho jméno.“ Grantaire se uchechtl a dopil. Hned si objednal další víno. „Bylo to jenom příjemné. Kdykoliv jsem byl s ním, bavili jsme se tak nějak přirozeně. Bylo to fajn. Líbilo se mi to. Nikdy jsem se s nikým necítil tak dobře jako s ním.“ Grantaire si něco zabručel a rychle do sebe nalil půlku další skleničky. Kdyby Enjolras dával větší pozor, poznal by, že— „Pak, asi po půl roce, jsme společně poprvé vyrazili ven. Sami. Šli jsme do divadla. Na amatérské představení ochotnického divadla. Byla to tragikomedie o evropské historii a musím říct, že si z ní pamatuji naprosto vše. Bavili jsme se o ní ještě dobré dvě hodiny. Koupili jsme si pizzu a sedli jsme si na houpačky na dětském hřišti. Jedli jsme tam, bavili se, smáli se. Pak mi nabídl, že mě doprovodí domů. Asi mi to přišlo galantní, tak jsem souhlasil. Doprovodil mě, rozloučili jsme se, já šel domů. Nic víc. Nebylo to rande, ale já jsem měl pocit jako kdyby bylo. Chápeš, co myslíš?“ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Bylo mi dobře, dal jsem si sprchu, čaj. Byl jsem unavený, ale tak nějak příjemně. Chtěl jsem spát, ale nebylo to takové to  _ musím padnout do postele, protože ráno vstávám _ , ale spíše jako  _ měl jsem úžasný den a teď se chci vyspat a probudit do stejně skvělého _ . Všechno bylo v pohodě do doby, než mi Feuilly napsal. Jenom mi dal vědět o tom, že dorazil. Popřál mi dobrou noc.“ Enjolras vytáhl z kapsy mobil a otevřel své zprávy s Feuillym. Bylo jich hodně, ale Enjolras si nedokázal žádnou z nich vymazat. Ukázal Grantairovi tu, o které zrovna mluvil. Kromě textu v ní byl i emotikon srdíčka. „Věřím, že to nic neznamenalo. Vím, že to nic neznamenalo. Ale v tu chvíli se mi tak hrozně rozbušilo srdce, že jsem měl pocit, že snad dostanu infarkt. Bál jsem se a nemohl jsem spát. Probudil jsem Combeferra, protože se mi i motala hlava. Bavili jsme se ani ne dvě minuty a hned se mě zeptal— _ A, nemohlo by být snad možný, že ses zamiloval?— _ a prásk—bylo to tady. Někdo to pojmenoval.“

„Takže Combeferre to ví.“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras a pokusil se znova napít vína. Nechutnalo mu ani po dalším pokusu. „Ví, že k někomu něco cítím. Ale neví, kdo to je.“ Jemně přejel prstem po hraně skleničky. „Je to špatně?“

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire hned a podal mu mobil. „Je přece na tobě, co komu řekneš.“

„Promiň,“ řekl najednou Enjolras vážně a vypadal stejně, jako když se Feuilly zeptal, jestli bude jeho svědek. Vyděšeně. „Tohle jsem vůbec neměl říkat. Neměl jsem se svěřovat. To je—“

„Klid,“ řekl Grantaire hned a chytil Enjolrase za rameno. Cítil, jak se mírně třese. Trochu ho děsilo, jak snadně si s ním jeho pocity zahrávaly. Enjolras byl vždycky silný. Takhle ztraceného ho snad ještě nikdy neviděl. „Každej se občas potřebuje svěřit.“

„Já vím, ale Tobě—“ Enjolras se kousl do rtu. „—Sakra.“

„Ne, to je v pohodě, vlastně jsem docela překvapenej, že jsi mě už neposlal do háje, když jsem se tě dotknul,“ zasmál se Grantaire a raději ruku stáhl. „Řekl jsem ti, že jsem na tom stejně. Vím, že kdybych cokoliv kecnul, kluci by mě zabili. Je to vrtání v soukromí. To nikdo nemá rád.“ S tím dopil a opět zamával na barmanku. Ta se rozhodla před Grantaira položil rovnou celou láhev. „A hned bys na mě moh vytáhnout, že jsem taky zabouchnutej a to si piš, že by ze mě chtěli dostat kdo to je.“

„A kdo to je?“

„Neřeknu,“ řekl Grantaire skoro až dětským hlasem.

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se Enjolras trochu zvědavě. „Ty víš o mně.“

„Protože jsem to uhádnul,“ řekl Grantaire tajemně. „Můžeš taky hádat.“

„Je to někdo, koho znám?“

„Takový hry nemám rád,“ řekl Grantaire s našpulenou pusou a Enjolras se znova zasmál. „Dneska je to o tobě, Apollóne. Hele, já o svejch pocitech a posraným životě mluvím furt. O tobě toho víme ještě míň než o mimozemšťanech. Když potřebuješ mluvit, mluv. Já budu rád vrba. Víš, že nic neřeknu a já vím, že zase neřekneš nic o mě. Je to fér.“

„To je,“ řekl Enjolras a znova se napil. Víno sice stále chutnalo hořce, ale konečně už ho trochu hřálo. „Co kdybychom to už ale nechali být?“

„Už se o tom nechceš bavit?“

„Ne.“

„Stačilo ti říct—tamto?“

„Ano,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras. Konečně mohl volně dýchat a na hrudi už ho nepálilo. „Už je mi líp.“

„Super, až zase někdy budeš potřebovat, tak mi řekni,“ řekl Grantaire a seskočil z barové židličky. Vzal si do ruky láhev a poklepal Enjolrase po rameni. „Nechám tě rozjímat, Apollóne. Užij si večer.“ S tím přešel až na samotný konec baru, rozvalil se na jedné z pohovek, vytáhl z kapsy mobil a začal na něm něco ťukat. Enjolras dopil své víno, naznačil barmance, že chce platit a odešel. 

Chladný vzduch jarního večera už ho neštípal, ale příjemně chladil.

Když došel domů, došlo mu, že se s Grantairem ani nerozloučil. Vytáhl svůj mobil z kapsy, aby Grantairovi alespoň napsal a poděkoval mu… vlastně ani nevěděl za co. Netušil, jak nazvat to, že se konečně cítil dobře. I když ho víno v krku a žaludku pálilo, nebylo to nepříjemné. Cítil, jak se mu trochu zvedali koutky. Měl lepší ne-li dobrou náladu. 

_ Díky Tobě mám konečně dobrou náladu.  _

Moc upřímné.

_ Děkuji za dnešní noc _ . 

To zní trochu zvláštně.

_ Už nemyslím na Feuillyho.  _

Lež. 

_ Kdo je ten, do koho si zamilovaný?  _

Grantaire mu to neřekl předtím, určitě ani ne teď.

_ Ta láhev vína byla docela drahá. Nechceš mi to vynahradit? Mohli bychom třeba do kina, tentokrát platíš ty.  _

Enjolras se zamračil. Neznělo to tak trochu jako pozvání na rande? 

Než stačil vyšilovat nad tím, co ho to vůbec napadlo, pípnul mu telefon. Zpráva od Grantaira.

_ Apollóne, doufám, že jsi dorazil v pořádku domů a nepopral ses s nějakým policajtem nebo si domů nevzal nějakýho bezďáka. Ani jedno by nebylo poprvý. :P Hele, docela mi to sedlo. To povídání. Jak jsme k sobě byli upřímní. Kecat na srazech spolu neumíme, ale co si občas takhle pokecat u vína nebo dobrýho jídla, když to budeme potřebovat? Myslím, že teď ti budu víc nápomocnej než zaměstnaný brejloun a depresivní dramatická královna.  _

Enjolras se nad přezdívkami jeho dvou přátel od srdce zasmál. Je pravda, že od doby, co Combeferre získal praxi na dětském oddělení v nemocnici, skoro ho nevídal. V Musainu se sice alespoň jednou do týdne viděli, ale vždy jen na hodinu. Práce ho bavila, ale bylo vidět, že potřebuje pauzu. Měl stále větší kruhy pod očima. Kdykoliv, kdy byla možnost, Enjolras Combeferrovi domluvil a donutil ho jít se vyspat a sraz vynechat. Combeferre mu za to tiše děkoval. Courfeyrac, na druhou stranu, už dva týdny nemluvil o ničem jiném než o divadelním představení jejich ochotnického divadla, kde ho neobsadili do hlavní role. Courfeyrac nebyl zvyklý na to, že nezářil. Ať už v životě nebo na jevišti. Stěžoval si na to pokaždé, kdy byla možnost.

_ To je od tebe moc milé. Děkuji. _

_ Já děkuju, Apollóne. Měl jsem zadarmo to nejlepší víno za celý rok. :P  _

_ Rád bych napsal to samé, ale víno zřejmě nebude můj nejoblíbenější nápoj. _

_ Taky si spíš myslím, že jseš na jídlo než na chlast. Co si takhle v pátek po srazu zajít znova do Korintu? Maj tam docela dobrý pálivý křidýlka. A špagety. Sladký nic moc, ale zmrzka ujde. _

_ Moc rád. _

Enjolras tu noc usnul rychleji než kdy předtím. 

_ (—a přesto to stále bolelo.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

Bylo skoro podivné, jak rychle se věci mezi nimi změnily.

Grantaire a Enjolras se potkali před více jak třemi lety. Enjolras byl tenkrát teprve ve druhém semestru na univerzitě. Od začátku byl premiantem a škola mu po dvou měsících nabídla, aby rok přeskočil. Věděli, že ho více nenaučí a akorát ho v prváku budou brzdit. Enjolras jejich nabídku odmítl. Nepřipadalo mu správné díky svému talentu si vše zapamatovat, znevýhodňovat ostatní studenty. Na jaře ho profesorka poprosila, jestli by nedoučoval studenty, kterým hrozí propadnutí z jejího předmětu. Enjolras ji měl rád, a proto souhlasil. 

Byla to už čtvrtá schůzka s Bossuetem. Ten byl tenkrát již ve třetím ročníku, ale hrozil mu vyhazov. I když mu právo nedělalo problémy, s testy a zkouškami měl vždy smůlu. Nějak se mu povedlo se do všeho tak zamotat, že měl stále v indexu napsáno  _ nedostatečné _ . Svou naději neztrácel, ale škola s ním trpělivost trochu ano. 

Společně tenkrát seděli ve studovně, už se stmívalo. Měli před sebou otevřeno několik knih, bavili se potichu a Enjolras se snažil nad každým Bossuetovým tichým nadáváním pousmát. Snažil se. Ale na testy to zatím nestačilo. Mohli sedět nad knihami už dobré dvě hodiny, když do místnosti vešel Grantaire. Enjolras si ho všiml hned mezi dveřmi. Otrhané kalhoty potřísněné barvou, vytahaná černá mikina, tmavé brýle na očích, vrabčí hnízdo na hlavě, cigareta za uchem, delší vousy, náušnice, piercing v nose, potetovaný krk. Jakmile uviděl Bossueta, zamával mu, přešel k jejich stolu a na pozdrav krknul. Bossuet se zasmál. Enjolrasovi to přišlo nechutné. „Ty zkurvysyne.“ Všichni ve studovně se k nim otočili, většina z nich měla vytřeštěné oči, někteří si mezi sebou tiše šeptali. „Co to kurva bylo za exota?“ 

Bossuet pokrčil rameny. „Chtěl si něco nového, neokoukané.“

„Ale ne zas tak moc, ty kreténe,“ řekl Grantaire a sundal si sluneční brýle. „Chtěl jsem si užít, ne se dostat do kriminálu.“ Až teď si všiml, že Bossuet není u stolu sám. Grantaire si Enjolrase prohlédl stejně, jako před chvíli Enjolras jeho. Vysoký postava, neposlušné blonďaté vlasy, velké modré oči. Bílá košile mu přiléhala na tělo a odkrývala svaly na rukou a hrudníku. Na pravé ruce měl zlatý prstýnek, na zápěstí zlaté hodinky, pod nimi černý náramek. Všechno vypadalo draze. Oči měl chladné, výraz neutrální, voněl po skořici. „Ježiš, soráč, ty máš dneska to doučko co?“ zeptal se Bossueta, ale očima se stále díval po Enjolrasovi. „Soráč, nechtěl jsem rušit. Ale tenhle krypl si to zasloužil.“ Natáhl k Enjolrasovi ruku a pousmál se: „Jsem Grantaire. Jeho spolubydlící na koleji.“

„Aha,“ řekl Enjolras prostě a jeho ruku přijal. Ještě předtím si všiml, že má ruce zaschlé od modré barvy a za nehty zašlou špínu od cigaret. „Enjolras.“

Enjolras na jejich první setkání nevzpomínal rád. Grantaire mu přišel nepříjemný. Něco na něm ho šíleně iritovalo. Nebyl to ani tak vzhled, ani ten protivný zápach cigaret a alkoholu, který kolem něj stále vysel. Bylo to v chování. Když se pak začali vídat na pravidelných srazech jejich revolucionářské skupiny, musel si pokaždé připomínat, že se s ním nemusí bavit. Nemusí poslouchat jeho vtipy, nemusí reagovat na jeho slova, nemusí se nechat rozčílit. Ze začátku to bylo těžké. Oba byli horké hlavy. Oba si stáli za svým. Ani jeden nechtěl ustoupit. 

Až po čase se to začalo lepšit. Enjolras pochopil, že Grantaira nikdy nepřesvědčí o tom, že má pravdu. Pochopil, že mu nikdy neodmluví, aby tolik nepil. A nikdy ho nedonutí, aby přestal s jeho oplzlými vtipy. Na druhou stranu, poznal, že Grantaire byl srdečný, přátelský a dokázal všem zvednout náladu. Dozvěděl se, že má babičku, která zůstala naprosto sama, a snaží se jí pomáhat a navštěvovat, jak jen to jde. Také před ním přestal kouřit. Po roce se oholil, přestal nosit roztrhané věci, vyndal piercing z nosu, voněl se vždy, než přišel. Kdykoliv na něj Enjolras promluvil, byl k němu hodný. Dokonce, i když ho mladší káral. Grantaire, na druhou stranu, pochopil, že Enjolras nikdy nepřestane být snílkem. Pochopil, že pro něj každý člověk ve Francii bude důležitý. A nikdy ho nedonutí, aby nejedl tolik sladkého. Jeho nepřístupný pohled byla jen maska. Rád poslouchal své přátele, rád s nimi trávil čas a miloval, když si jen tak sedli u televize u něj doma a dívali se na filmy. Byl ve skutečnosti tichý společník. Nedával moc najevo své emoce. Konal zejména svými činy. Lásku dokazoval maličkostmi. Grantairovi Enjolras prakticky dospěl před očima. 

Jejich přátelství prošlo mnoho zkouškami. Sami se za přátele začali považovat až před půl rokem. Slavili v baru Jehanovi narozeniny. Hodně pili a tancovali. Když se loučili, Grantaire se nabídl, že Enjolrase doprovodí domů. Měl toho trochu víc a točila se mu hlava. Vnímal, ale byl trochu dezorientovaný. Enjolras si pamatuje, že šli v tichosti, Grantaire ho občas podepřel nebo ho vzal za loket a vedl ho správným směrem. Enjolras jen tiše děkoval nebo se omlouval. „Prosím tě, to pro sebe přátelé dělají vždycky,“ zaprotestoval tenkrát Grantaire. A tak nějak se shodli na tom, že teď už přáteli tedy jsou. Grantaire občas Enjolrase popíchl a volal na něj  _ mon ami  _ přes celou kavárnu Musain, ale Enjolras se na něj nedokázal zlobit. A možná to právě byla známka přátelství. 

I přesto Enjolrasovi připadalo divné, že se mimo skupinu scházeli minimálně dvakrát do týdne. Zašli si na jídlo a víno do Korintu, občas spolu pili kávu v Musainu nebo jedli sladké na lavičce před pekařstvím paní Laufetové. Povídali si vždy jen krátce a spíše se věnovali svému drinku nebo jídlu. Ale přítomnost toho druhého, i v naprosté tichosti, jim dávala na chvíli pocit klidu. 

Enjolras se pro sebe usmál. „Čemu se křeníš?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire, který dojedl další kus jahodového dortu. 

„Jen jsem si vzpomněl na to, jak jsme se poznali.“

„Jéžiš, nezačínej,“ zaskuhral Grantaira a Enjolras se pousmál ještě více. „Byl jsem tenkrát děsnej. Teda, neříkám, že teď je to nějaká sláva, ale kdybych se moh vrátit do minulosti, dal bych si takovou přes držku, že bych se z toho dva tejdny dostával.“

„Docela silná slova.“ Enjolras dopil svou kávu a zvedl se. „Už musím jít. Škola nepočká.“

„Díky za oběd, Apollóne,“ řekl Grantaire hned a také se zvedl. 

„Tohle nemůžeš brát jako oběd,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras, když se podíval na jejich stůl. Dojedené talíře se sladkým pečivem, káva a jeden čaj s rumem. 

„Tak příště tě zvu já a tentokrát na pořádnej oběd. Vezmu tě třeba do nějaký nóbl veganský restaurace.“ Nad tím Enjorlas jen tiše zaskuhral a Grantaire se zasmál. Bok po boku vyšli před kavárnu, jen si zamávali a každý se vydal svým směrem. 

Enjolrasův život konečně znova dostával svůj náboj.

_ (—a přesto to stále bolelo.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

Dobré dva měsíce po tom, co se Enjolras začal s Grantairem pravidelně scházet, se cítil Enjolras dobře jako nikdy předtím. Vše se pomalu začínalo vracet do starých kolejí. Jeho srdce konečně pochopilo, že má bít v pravidelných odezvách, jeho nohy se přestaly klepat, ruce potit. I když se viděl s Feuillym, dokázal se na něj od srdce usmát a nemyslet na to, že mu za pár měsíců bude muset přednést proslov na svatbě. Vlastně na nějakou svatbu ani nemyslel. Soustředil se na práci, školu, na své přátelé. Dokonce zavolal rodičům, se kterými se už dobrých sedm měsíců neviděl, a ptal se jich, jak se mají a slíbil jim, že na Vánoce bude určitě doma.

Všechno se zdálo až moc perfektní. Enjolras měl předpokládat, že se něco stane. Možná to někde v koutku své mysli věděl, ale nechtěl si to připustit. Proto, když jednoho večera přišel po škole domů, nabitý novou energií a chutí do práce, potom co si udělal kávu a zasedl k počítači, aby se mohl vrhnout do psaní diplomové práce, zatímco mu na celý byt vyhrávaly Beethovenovy symfonie; nečekal, že by se mohlo něco pokazit. Když mu zazvonil mobil ani se nepodíval na display, aby věděl, kdo volá, a rovnou hovor zvedl. „Ano?“

„ _ Neruším tě?“  _ Feuilly. Enjolras se díval na obrazovku jako kdyby snad čekal, že z ní zrzek vyskočí. „ _ Enjolrasi? _ “ Ozvalo se po chvíli z druhé strany a Enjolras se rychle nadechl.

„Oh, Feuilly, ahoj! Nečekal jsem, že bys mi mohl volat.“ Jeho hlas zněl až moc nadšeně. „Něco se děje?“ zeptal se starostlivě a začal nervózně poklepávat nohou.

„ _ Vždy připraven zachraňovat svět.“  _ Feuillyho smích Enjolrasovi rozbušil srdce. Cítil, jak se mu do tváří žene krev. „ _ Tentokrát bych ale potřeboval, abys zachránil mě. _ “

„Jsi v pořádku?“ 

„ _ Ano, jsem. Tedy fyzicky. _ “ Feuilly si hlasitě povzdechl. Podle zvuků na druhé straně si nejspíše sundal brýle. Ty nosil jenom, když byl hodně vyčerpaný. Enjolras cítil, jak má chuť pozvat ho k sobě, udělat mu čaj a zabalit ho do té nejměkčí deky, kterou by našel. „ _ Psychicky jsem trochu vyčerpaný, abych pravdu řekl. Svatba mi dává zabrat více, než jsem čekal. _ “ Zasmál se. Ale něco na tom tónu bylo špatně. „ _ Budeme muset přeložit datum svatby. _ “

„Něco se mezi vámi stalo?“ Enjolras si nechtěl připustit, že mu srdce poskočilo radostí.

„ _ Tak trochu… ale ne nic špatného! Pořád se milujeme, pořád se bereme, pořád spolu budeme chtít zakládat rodinu. _ “ Enjolras nasucho polkl. Zahučel na znamení, že poslouchá. „ _ Ale vyskytla se jistá situace… budeme to muset přesunout. Takže se příští rok na jaře nebereme. _ “

„V létě?“

„ _ Ano, v létě. _ “

„To není tak hr—“

„ _ Tenhle rok _ .“ 

Enjolras zamrkal. „…Prosím?“

„ _ Tenhle rok. Tenhle rok v létě. Lépe řečeno, dvacátého červnence.“ _

„Myslíš…“ Enjolras si musel odkašlat. „Myslíš tohle léto?“

„ _ Ano. _ “

„Tenhle červen?“

„ _ Ano. _ “

„To je za necelé dva měsíce.“

„ _ Já vím _ .“ Znělo to jako povzdech. „ _ Je to neskutečně narychlo. Ale… má to dobré důvody.“  _ Feuilly se na chvíli odmlčel. Zřejmě si rozmýšlel, jestli má Enjolrasovi říct všechny podrobnosti. „ _ Ale to nechám až na svatbu.“  _

Další chvilka ticha Enjolrase ubíjela. „Voláš mi proto, aby ses ujistil, že stihnu ten proslov?“ zeptal se nakonec a Feuilly na druhé straně si opět jen povzdechl. „Nemusíš se bát.“ Enjolras cítil, jak se mírně usmívá. „Dokážu napsat proslov do pár hodin. Znáš mě.“ 

„ _ Znám, _ “ řekl Feuilly tak jemným hlasem, až se Enjolras skoro chtěl zeptat  _ A jsi si jistý, že víš všechno? _ „ _ Právě proto ti volám. Jsi jediný, kdo mi může pomoct… já vím, že jsi mi pomohl už tolikrát, že je mi až trapné se tě ptát—“ _

Enjolras ho ani nenechal domluvit. „Feuilly. Pro tebe udělám všechno. A rád.“ Naléhavost v jeho hlase ho skoro děsila. „Pokud pro tebe můžu něco udělat, něco, co ti pomůže a udělá radost, jen mi to řekni. Ani nemusíš žádat. Víš, že se budu snažit, abych ti byl co nejvíce nápomocný.“

„ _ Jsi úžasný _ .“ Enjolras pevně zavřel oči. Jeho myšlenky si opět začaly hrát s jeho představami. Nechtěl myslet na to, že tuhle větu od něj chtěl slyšet už dávno. Chtěl, aby mu ji šeptal do ucha, zatímco se budou objímat. Objímat v jeho posteli. Ztraceni v přikrývkách, kde jsou oba nazí a šeptají si slova o— „ _ Potřeboval bych od tebe pomoc se svatbou. Jako, se vším. Potřeboval bych tě mít při ruce. Můžeš to pro mě udělat? _ “

Enjolras zmateně zamrkal. „Co tím přesně myslíš?“

„ _ Seznam hostů, barva svatby, kde sehnat ten nejlepší oblek, potom možná—“ _

„Počkej,“ řekl Enjolras slabě, hlas se mu trochu klepal. „Ty chceš, abych ti pomohl zařídit tvou svatbu?“

„ _ Ano,“ _ řekl Feuilly skoro poraženě.

„Myslíš tím jako—jako— _ tvou svatbu _ .“

„ _ Já vím, měl bych to zařídit já. A Patrície. Ale ona… ona teď nemůže. Není ji dobře. A nevím, kdy ji dobře zase bude. Potřebuje odpočívat a všechny ty stresy kolem svatby akorát přitěžují. Vidím na ní, jak je z toho nešťastná. A já moc pracuji. Nejsem s ní. Po večerech, kdy usne, dělám akorát tohle. Patrície mi dala seznam všeho co se musí zařídit. Dokonce mi sepsala věci, co na svatbě chce a co by se mělo dít a co je potřeba udělat. A já se v tom nevyznám. Enjolrasi…“  _ Feuilly zněl jako kdyby se měl každou minutou rozbrečet. „ _ Jsi první, komu volám. Jsi vždycky ten první, kdo mi přijde na mysl, když něco potřebuji. Já vím, já vím, je to hrozný. Zní to teď jako kdybych tě využíval, ale… ale já nemám nikoho komu bych se svěřil. Koho bych mohl… koho bych CHTĚL, požádat.“ _

„Prosím, neříkej nic víc.“ Enjolras zavřel oči a opřel se více do židle. „Prosím.“

„ _ …Enjo—“ _

„Udělám to pro tebe moc rád.“ Cítil, jak se mu do očí hrnou slzy. „Kdykoliv.“

„ _ Bože, Enjolrasi, kdybych mohl, tak ti teď snad dám pusu.“ _

Enjolras ruku zaryl do svých kalhot a pevně stiskl rty. „Prosím tě,  _ ne _ .“

„ _ Já vím, promiň, však vím, jak to máš s doteky a tak. Přeci tě znám.“  _ Feuilly se smál. Zněl šťastně. Enjolras mu jeho nadšení nemohl zkazit. 

„Hm,“ zahučel jen do aparátu, aby nešlo slyšet, jak moc se snaží nebrečet. Nemohl ukázat, jak moc je slabý. Tohle se od něj neočekávalo.

„ _ Mohl bychom se ve středu sejít v Musainu a trochu to probrat? Dneska už bych to nezvládl.“ _

„Hm,“ zahučel znova Enjolras a zhluboka se nadechl. „Můžeš si promyslet s čím vším budeš potřebovat pomoct?“

„ _ Předem se omlouvám, jestli odpověď bude—se vším.“  _ Znova se zasmál. Tím jeho nádherným, jemným, sladkým hlasem. Enjolras se musel kousnout do jazyka. Nemohl ze sebe vydat jediný bolestný sten. Teď ne. „ _ Už tě nebudu rušit, věřím, že toho máš hodně. Stejně už musím za Patrícií, sice spí, ale radši jí chci mít pod kontrolou. Kdyby něco. Enjolrasi… ještě jednou moc děkuji. Jsi ten nejlepší svědek, kterého jsem si mohl přát.“ _ S tím Feuilly zavěsil. 

Enjolras poslouchal pípání hovoru ještě dobré dvě minuty. Před očima měl černo. Srdce mu bušilo jen mělce. Dech se mu skoro zastavil. Když položil telefon na stůl, cítil, jak mu po tváři stekla slza. Rychle ji setřel a zhluboka se nadechl. Hlas se mu zachvěl. Po tváři mu stekla další slza. Opět ji setřel. Nechtěl brečet. Pláč bral vždycky jako důkaz vlastní slabosti. Nenáviděl to. 

Opět vzal mobil do ruky a vytočil Grantairovo číslo. Jakmile se ozvalo pípnutí, že hovor zvedl, ani nečekal na jeho pozdrav a začal: „Grantaire, já, já, já jsem v pohodě. Jako v pohodě. Se vším. Víš, že teď jsem na tom byl v pohodě. Bavili jsme se o tom včera, v Korintu, jak sis dával ty špagety. Byly fakt dobrý. Prosím tě, můžeš mi—“

„ _ Hou, hou, hou, brzdi, Apollóne!“  _ Okřikl ho Grantaire na druhé straně. Enjolras si okamžitě skousl ret. „ _ Zníš jak já. To není dobrý znamení. Něco se stalo? _ “ 

Enjolras se jen uchechtl. Stejnou otázku položil Feuillymu. Poznal, že se něco děje. Zdálo se, že Grantaire byl na tom stejně. „To jde tak jednoduše poznat?“ Zvedl se ze židle a přešel do kuchyně, kde si nalil sklenici vody. „Volal mi Feuilly.“ 

_ „Trochu se bojím, že to nebylo ohledně tvýho naprosto dokonalý, ale zcela lživýho projevu. _ “

„Ne,“ souhlasil Enjolras a položil sklenici na pult. „Chce abych mu pomohl se svatbou.“

„… _ Jak jako pomohl _ ?“

„Nevím, neřekl mi detaily, prý si je promyslí.“ Enjolras si volnou rukou prohrábl vlasy a povzdechl si. „Říkal něco o seznamu hostů, o výběru oblečení, o nějaké barvě—Sakra, co tím myslel, jakou barvu? Na svatbu se jako vybírá nějaká barva?“

„ _ Ano,“ _ řekl Grantaire a ani ho nemusel vidět, aby pochopil, že zrovna zakroutil hlavou. „ _ Ale to teď není důležitý. Jako ta barva.“ _

„Není,“ souhlasil Enjolras a prsty začal přejíždět po dřevěné lince. „Je důležité—Sakra, Grantaire, mě se tak rozbušilo srdce. Když jsme dotelefonovali, dokonce jsem—“ Pevně stiskl rty. Nemůže mu říct, jak je slabý. Nedokáže to.

„ _ Brečel si?“ _

„Nebuď směšný,“ řekl Enjolras a odfrkl si. Rychle setřel další slzu, co mu stekla po tváři. Cítil se najednou poraženě. Cítil jak ho zrazují nohy. Musel si kleknout. „Už jsem mu tolikrát pomáhal. Tolikrát. Nikdy mi to nedělalo problém. Ani teď. Vlastně, jsem rád, že požádal mě. Ale na druhou stranu…“

„ _ Na druhou stranu tě otravujou ty zkurvený pocity, co?“ _

„Jo,“ zašeptal Enjolras tak tiše, že se skoro sám neslyšel.

„ _ Hele, je sice docela pozdě, ale máš dost energie na to podívat se na maraton Hvězdech válek a pít u toho fakt dobrej gin s tonikem?“ _

Enjolras se usmál. „Ano.“

„ _ Super, budu u tebe do půl hoďky.“ _

_ (—a přesto to stále bolelo.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

„Dva měsíce. Necelý dva měsíce.  _ Zkurvenej měsíc a půl _ . Jak chceš zařídit svatbu za měsíc a půl?“ Enjolras dopil skleničku s tonikem a podíval se na Grantaira, kterému alkoholem rudly tváře. Enjolras se na něj trochu připitě usmál a tiše řekl: „Vždycky mám nějaký plán.“

Feuillyho a Enjolrasův sraz nedopadl tak, jak si představovali. Enjolras o plánování svateb nevěděl nic. Nikdy ani nepomyslel na to, že by se měl ženit. Na rozdíl od Jehana nebo Courfeyraca si nikdy nepředstavoval jak by jeho, podle Jehanových slov,  _ nejšťastnější den v životě _ , měl vypadat. Na svatbě byl sice dvakrát, ale poprvé mu bylo sedm let—a z té si pamatoval jen to, že se mu udělalo z kakaa zle a pozvracel nevěstě šaty—a v patnácti, kdy se vdávala jeho neoblíbená sestřenka a okamžitě po obřadu společně s rodiči zmizel, jak nejrychleji to šlo. Feuilly byl na tom ale ještě hůře. Na svatbě nikdy nebyl a doufal, že pokud se jednou ožení, bude jeho nevěstě stačit, když se oddají na úřadě. „Jsem hroznej,“ řekl Feuilly ztraceně a zakryl si rukama obličej. „Patrície si ten den vysnila a já ji to totálně zkazím.“ Enjolras neodolal a vztáhl svou ruku k té Feuillyho. Pohladil ho po hřbetu ruky a Feuilly se na něj podíval. Enjolras se usmál a jen tiše pronesl: „Zvládnu to. Nech to na mně.“

Enjolras byl jak vyměněný. Jen to, že dokázal noci místo nad právními zákony, plánováním demonstrací, psaním článků do novin a darováním peněz na charitu; trávit tím, že si prohlížel svatební nástěnky na pinterestu, četl články o svatbách, vypočítával si rozpočet a hledal místo, kde by mohl být obřad; ho udivovala. 

Po třech týdnech, kdy celé noci proseděl u svatebních webů, se rozhodl dát si pauzu. Napsal Grantairovi jen prosté: „ _ Korint za hodinu. Kdyby sis chtěl s někým dát panáka.“ _ Když vešel do hospody, Grantaire už ho čekal s připravenými panáky rumu a objednanými pálivými hovězími steaky. „No dost, že tě taky vidím,“ zasmál se Grantaire. „Jak jde plánování svatby,  _ družičko _ ?“

Enjolras se na Grantaira podíval a jen si povzdechl. „Chceš to opravdu vědět?“

„Jasně.“ Enjolras z batohu vytáhl bílou složku s nápisem SVATBA a položil ji doprostřed stolu. Stůl se pod tíhou skoro prohnul. Grantaire vytřeštil oči a podíval se na Enjolrase, který měl skoro až provinilý výraz. „Děláš si prdel?“

„Ne.“

„Ty sis udělal složku na svatbu?“

„…Jo,“ zašeptal Enjolras poraženě a položil čelo na stůl. „Jsem jak puberťačka.“

„Téda, tebe to chytlo!“ Zasmál se Grantaire, když složku otevřel a začal v ní listovat. „Vytržené články z časopisů o svatbách, o oblečení, o ženách.“ Grantaire se uchechtl a Enjolras znovu vzdychl. „Vytištěné obrázky. Ale podívejme se! Šaty, kvádra, květiny, vlasy, účes, i nehty tu sou!“

Enjolras opřel bradu o stůl a ukázal prstem na složku. „Podívej se na stranu třicetpět.“ 

Grantaire okamžitě přelistoval na stranu co mu Enjolras řekl a vybuchl smíchy. „Doprdele, vidím dobře?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou a trochu se zašklebil. „Ty si vybral i obleček pro Cosettina psa!“ S tím mu očí vyhrkly slzy a Enjolras se konečně normálně posadil. „Tys to teda vzal detailně.“

„Šílené,“ řekl Enjolras a vzal do ruky panáka s rumem. Vypil ho na ex. „Fuj.“

„Ty si s tím exováním fakt nedáš pokoj.“ Grantaire zakroutil hlavou a začal znova listovat ve složce. „Ale teda, jako, teď vážně. Máš to pěkný. Jako fakt. Jsi detailista, perfekcionista. Úplně jsem od tebe něco takovýho čekal.“ Grantaire nalistoval dvojstránku se sepsaným seznamem hostů a rozpisem zasedacího pořádku u hostiny. Usmál se, když viděl, že bude sedět vedle Enjolrase. „Je to fakt pěkný.“ 

„Ale?“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase a naznačil, že nechápe. „Znělo trochu, jako kdyby si chtěl říct  _ ale _ .“

„Možná,“ přiznal Grantaire a začal listovat stránkami. „Je to jako asi fakt hezký. Jehan a Courfeyrac jo a taky Joly, je už zase o něco víc ženská, od doby, co Feuilly vytasil s tou svatbou; tak mě trochu tou svatební horečkou taky nakazili. A byl jsem na dosti svatbách, takže tak nějak vím a znám a poznám, když je něco fakt luxusně naplánovaný.“ Grantaire se znova podíval a jenom si mlaskl. „Ale tohle je taky trochu drahý.“

„Jo, je,“ řekl Enjolras popravdě. „Ale to nikdo nemusí vědět.“

„Feuilly a Patrície to určitě budou vědět, když to půjde z jejich kapsy.“ Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Co?“

„Neví,“ řekl Enjolras a pohledem se zaměřil na prázdnou skleničku od rumu.

„Apollóne,“ řekl Grantaire trochu vážnějším hlasem, než u něj bylo zvykem. „Ty jim tu svatbu platíš?“

„Tak trochu.“

„Enjolrasi,“ začal tentokrát Grantaire a Enjolras se na černovláska podíval. Jakmile říkal jeho jméno, věděl, že s ním chce Grantiare mluvit vážně. „To nemyslíš vážně.“

„Nemusí vědět všechno.“

„Vědět…?“ Grantaire se zamračil, chvilku se zapřemýšlel a pak jen zavřel oči. „Ale né,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a zavřel složku před sebou. „Oni to nevědí.“

„Ne.“

„Počkej, ale, přece se s nima o tom plánování bavíš, ne?“

„Jen s Feuillym.“

„No dobře, ale musels mu říct, co všechno plánuješ.“

„Nemusel,“ řekl Enjolras hned a podíval se za sebe. Slyšel, jak v kuchyni cinkl zvoneček. Jejich objednávka je jistě hotová. „Je to překvapení. Patrície se o víkendu vrací z nemocnice, tak jí chci společně s Feuillym vzít na místo, kde bude obřad. Většina věcí už je zařízená. Mám to všechno sepsané v malé složce, pro ně dva. Je to takový můj svatební dar.“

„Ty dáváš klukovi do kterýho jsi zami—“ Enjolras se na něj ostře podíval. „— _ zabouchlej _ jako svatební dar  _ jeho svatbu _ .“ Grantaire se uchechtl. „To si děláš prdel.“

„Ne.“

„Chápeš, chápeš, prosím tě, Enjolrasi,  _ chápeš _ , jak je to divný?“ K jejich stolu přišla servírka s plnými talíři a úsměvem je položila na stůl před nimi. Jen pokývla hlavou a odešla. „Chápeš?“ zeptal se Grantaire ještě jednou, když mu na to Enjolras neodpovídal a pohledem zkoumal talíř před sebou.

„Chápu,“ řekl Enjolras poraženě a podíval se na Grantaira. „Ale budu se cítit líp, pokud ho udělám šťastným. A pokud to znamená zaplatit mu svatbu? Udělám to.“ S tím se podíval zpět do talíře a začal pomalu jíst.

Grantaire věděl, že diskuze skončila.

_ (—a přesto to stále bolelo.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

„Tak na toho našeho kance!“ Bahorel skočil Feuillyho kolem krku a dal mu mlaskavou pusu na tvář. Feuilly se začal hlasitě smát a pokoušel se od sebe Bahorela strhnout. Ten se však nedal tak lehce odbít a snažil se mu dát další pusu na čelo a tvář. Všechno pozorovali jejich přátelé, v rukou lahve s pivem a smáli se stejně srdečně, jako Feuilly. „Ty vole, bude mi chybět, jak jsme společně balili roštěnky,“ zaskučel Bahorel a položil čelo na Feuillyho rameno. „Umřel mi kámoš.“ Našpulil rty a začal popotahovat, jako kdyby se chtěl na místě rozbrečet. Feuilly jen protočil oči v sloup a ostatní se začali znova smát.

„Svatbou život nekončí,“ zaprotestoval Feuilly a Bahorela od sebe odstrčil.

„Ale svoboda jo,“ řekl Courfeyrac a dopil své pivo. „Proto by sis ji měl ještě dostatečně užít.“ Otočil se a ukázal na dveře za nimi. „Můžeme?“ Všichni dopili své pivo, hodili lahve do koše a jenom pokýval hlavou. Někdo, nejspíše Bossuet, zakřičel ještě něco o tom, že to  _ dneska bude vážně jízda _ a společně všichni vešli do budovy.

Taneční klub. Od stěn se odrážela hlasitá hudba. Všude svítily barevné reflektory, blikaly fialovou, růžovou, zelenou a modrou barvou. Bylo tam příšerné horko. Všichni si okamžitě začali svlékat mikiny. Na parketu se bouřlivě tančilo. Dívky na sobě měly krátké sukně, úzké šortky, přiléhavá tílka. Všem plály vlasy v rytmu tance, jejich makeup už se ztrácel. Někteří kluci měli rozepnuté košile, další je už dávno odhodili. Pot se jim odrážel na čelech, tělu. Kalhoty se jim lepili na nohy a zdálo se, že pokud by chtěli noc prožít i  _ jiným tancem _ , z těch kalhot by je nikdo nedostal. Bar byl podsvícený a vybavený nejrůznějším alkoholem různých značek a barev. Dva barmani za pultem měli plné ruce práce. V boxech kolem stěn bylo několik skupin, každá v jiném stádiu opilství. 

„Jsem doma!“ zařval Courfeyrac a rozhodil rukama kolem sebe, jako kdyby chtěl každého obejmout.

„Támhle se mi asi bude líbit,“ řekl Bahorel a drze ukázal na box s pěti dívkami, které v sobě měly už několik barevných koktejlů.

„Já z těch světel asi dostanu epileptický záchvat. Kde je tady záchod?!“ začal stresovat Joly a rozhlížel se kolem sebe.

„Doufám, že mi tu daj konečně pořádnou vodku, nikde v Paříži se snad nedá sehnat,“ zapřemýšlel se nahlas Grantaire. 

„Měli bychom si sednout,“ zavelel nakonec Jehan a ukázal na jejich stůl v nejzadnějším boxu. Hudba k němu doléhala nejméně, ale bylo v něm největší horko. Bahorel si okamžitě sundal tričko a klekl si na zem. Udělal pár kliků a znova se postavil. Podíval se na své tělo, napnuté svaly a radostně se podíval na celou skupinu jeho přátel. Někteří se smáli, někteří jen protáčeli oči v sloup, Bossuet měl ve tváři skoro až znechucený výraz. „Musíš se pořád tak předvádět?“ zeptal se ho nakonec a dal ruce křížem přes hruď.

„Žárlíš?“ zeptal se Bahorel a jenom na něj vyplázl jazyk. 

Jehan je vyrušil s prostým: „Běž už.“ S tím Bahorel zmizel v davu. „Toho už dneska neuvidíme,“ řekl hned a ostatní jen přitakali.

„A přitom to byl jeho nápad,“ řekl Enjolras hned a podíval se na Feuillyho. „Promiň, jako svědek jsem se o to měl postarat.“

„Prosím tě,“ řekl Feuilly hned a vzal ho za ruku. Enjolras se pokusil nemyslet na to, jak teplé jeho dlaně jsou. Jak krásně, i po tom všem co už dneska měli za sebou, voněl. „Já jsem ti vděčný. Za všechno. Nějaká rozlučka mě, po pravdě, ani trochu nezajímala. Netušil jsem a fakt jsem si nemyslel, že nějakou budu mít. Pro mě je důležitá svatba.“ Párkrát prstem pohladil Enjolrase po hřbetu jeho ruky. „A tu díky tobě budu mít.“ Enjolras se na něj podíval a až teď si uvědomil, jak jsou si blízko. Box byl pro deset lidí moc malý, a i když Bahorel už dávno odešel, všichni na sobě byli přilepení jako sardinky.

„Chce to nějakej drink na začátek.“ Enjolras se podíval vedle sebe kde stál Grantaire a na oba se usmíval. Než stačil Enjolras něco říct, Grantaire ho vzal za ruku a táhl ho s sebou. 

„Díky,“ řekl Enjolras, když objednali pro všechny přátele panáky vodky.

„V pohodě, Apollóne, budu na tebe dávat pozor.“

„Na mě?“ zeptal se Enjolras a povytáhl obočí. 

„Já vím, jak to na rozlučkách chodí,“ řekl Grantaire hned a vzal do ruky tác s panáky. Podíval se na Enjolrase a vážně řekl: „Ještě mi poděkuješ, že tě mám v merku.“

„Nepotřebuju hlídat,“ řekl Enjolras hned a slyšel, jak chladně jeho hlas zněl.

„Kdo mluvil o tobě?“ S tím Grantaire odešel zpět k jejich boxu. 

Enjolras ze začátku nebyl nadšený samotnou ideou  _ rozlučky se svobodou _ . Grantaire mu po jednom večeru plného svatebních příprav přinesl domů společně s pizzou a pivem také  _ Pařbu ve Vegas _ . Od té doby měl na všechny rozlučky zkreslený názor. I když nikdy na žádné nebyl, věděl, že se to mohlo kdykoliv zvrtnout. Proto ani nepřemýšlel, že by Feuillymu nějakou rozlučku zařizoval. To ale ostatní nemohli nechat jen tak a před týdnem se začali domlouvat, že by bylo možná načase pro Feuillyho něco připravit. Enjolras se snažil celý chat ignorovat, ale když si kluci mezi sebou začali posílat všelijaké odkazy na pánské kluby, zasáhl.  _ „Chápete, jak moc by to bylo ponižující pro Patrícii? Kluci, ten kluk se bude ženit. On nepotřebuje vidět nahou ženu. On ji má doma. A bude JEHO ŽENA! Rád se připojím na Feuillyho rozlučku, ale pouze v případě, že přestanete myslet tím, mezi svými nohama.“ _ I když si Bahorel a Courfeyrac snažili prosadit svou, nakonec Enjolrasův názor vyhrál. Combeferre a Jehan společně našli taneční klub, ve kterém nakonec ještě ten večer udělali rezervaci. Nakonec to vypadalo, že se rozhodli správně.

I když Enjolras netančil, moc nepil a vlastně nikdy nebyl na party déle než hodinu a půl; tohle se mu podivně líbilo. Bahorel se snažil svést každou dívku na parketu, zatím bez úspěchu. Jehan, Marius a Joly společně tančili už dobrou hodinu a nezdálo se, že měli chuť přestat. Courfeyrac flirtoval s vysokým, potetovaným sympaťákem, který mu neustále platil pití. Grantaire seděl na baru a už dopodrobna informoval o svém životě barmana, který si z toho sám musel dát skleničku. Bossuet se vypařil už po pár minutách, protože se mu udělalo zle z kombinace piva a tvrdého alkoholu. Combeferre si už deset minut ve vedlejším boxu povídal s dívkou, která mu na parketu dala své číslo. 

Všichni se usmívali a užívali si. Byli šťastní. A možná proto byl Enjolras tak nadšený. Ale—

Podíval se naproti sobě, kde seděl Feuilly. Brčkem si hrál s ledem ve svém barevném koktejlu a široce se usmíval. Tančil jen párkrát, ale drinků vypil už několik. Tváře měl červené, čelo zpocené, zorničky rozšířené. Enjolras chtěl něco říct, možná by se i odhodlal Feuillyho vyznat k tanci, když se vedle nich najednou objevil Bahorel a znova skočil Feuillymu kolem krku. „Kámo, ty holky jsou tak marný!“ Zařval Bahorel z plných plic a Feuilly se od srdce zasmál. Bahorel vždycky dokázal Feuillyho rozesmát. Nemusel ani říkat nic vtipného, stačilo že na něj promluvil. Enjolrase píchlo u srdce. To on nikdy nedokázal. „Vůbec nechápou, o co přícházej.“

„To určitě ne,“ řekl Feuilly hlubokým hlasem. To se mu stávalo vždy, když měl v sobě více alkoholu, než dokázal snést. Enjolras se trochu zamračil. 

„Jenom jedna, kámo, jenom jedna!“ Na důkaz počtu Bahorel zdvihl svůj ukazováček a Feuilly důležitě pokýval hlavou. „Jenom jedna to pochopila.“ S tím Bahorel stejným prstem ukázal před sebe. Před nimi stála vcelku pohledná hnědovlasá dívka se skoro až zlatýma očima. Na sobě měla růžové tílko a bylo zcela jasně vidět, že pod ním nemá podprsenku. Kraťasy měla tak krátké, že se daly skoro považovat za kalhotky. Na jedné noze měla černou podkolenku, na druhé bílou. Kolem očí, na zapěstí a na kolenou měla modré třpytky. Vlasy měla spletené do dvou copů. Vypadala mladě. Až moc mladě. „Kámo,“ řekl Bahorel důležitě a podíval se na Feuillyho. „Ta je pro tebe.“

„Co prosím?“ zeptali se Feuilly a Enjolras současně. 

„No, snad nemyslíš, že bys svýho úžasnýho bracha nechal na suchu.“ S tím se postavil za dívku a dal ji ruku na ramena. „Tohle je Ashley. Jasně, není to její jméno, ale můžeš jí tak říkat, až jí to strčíš do zadku.“ Feuilly se zakuckal vlastníma slinama a Enjolras otevřel zširoka pusu. „Už jsme se o tom bavili a Ashley to nevadí, že jo?“ Ta jen s širokým úsměvem zakroutila hlavou a znova se podívala na Feuillyho. „Víš, má tak trochu ráda zrzky.“ 

„Jsem zrzek,“ řekl najednou Feuilly a ukázal na sebe.

„No právě!“ zakřičel Bahorel a dali si s Feuillym placáka. „Tak si to užij.“ S tím se podíval na Enjolrase a naznačil, aby s ním šel na parket. 

Enjolras ale Bahorela neviděl. Místo toho se díval na Ashley,  _ nebo jak kruci znělo její jméno _ , co pomalu přešla k Feuillymu a položila mu ruce na ramena. „Máš na mě moc těžké jméno,“ řekla lámavou francouzštinou a jemně pohladila Feuillyho po ramenou. Ten se zatřásl. „Bude ti vadit, když ti budu říkat  _ zlatíčko _ ?“

„Rozhodně ne,“ řekl Feuilly s úsměvem a položil Ashley ruce na pas. Měla ho neskutečně úzký. Vypadala jako porcelánová panenka. „Posaď se,“ řekl Feuilly znova tím opilým hlasem. Ale tentokrát v něm bylo ještě něco jiného. Hlubšího, chraplavějšího. Ashley se pomalu posadila na Feuillyho klín a dlouhými nehty ho pohladila po strništi na tváři. „Jsi krásná,“ řekl Feuilly najednou a usmál se na ni. Ashley se zasmála a začala se naklánět.

„Ne,“ řekl najednou Enjolras a rychle se zvedl z místa. Vzal Ashley za zápěstí a vytáhl ji na nohy. Ustrašeně se na něj podívala a zamrkala. 

„Hej!“ vykřikli současně Feuilly, tentokrát s Bahorelem. 

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras Ashley a rychle ji pustil. Začala si hladit zápěstí. Enjolras i v tom šeru viděl, jak červené bylo. Musel ji stisknout větší silou, než chtěl. Trochu toho litoval. „Ne,“ řekl hlasitě. „Feuilly se bude ženit. Má doma snoubenku. Tohle nejde.“ Otočil se na Bahorela, který měl vytřeštěné oči a otevřenou pusu dokořán. „Běž s ním, jestli chceš někoho, kdo je svobodný. Ale ne jeho.“

„Doprdele, jsi snad jeho matka?“ řekl Bahorel, přešel k Enjolrasovi a chytl ho za rameno.

„Nejsem,“ řekl Enjolras chladně. „Jsem jenom jeho dobrý kamarád.“

„To já snad taky, ne?“

„Jediný dobrý kamarád s mozkem na správným místě.“ S tím se se Bahorelovi vyvlíknul, vzal Feuillyho za ruku a vytáhl ho na nohy. Rychle z kapsy vytáhl svou peněženku a dal Bahorelovi do ruky několik bankovek. „Za mě a Feuillyho. Zbytek klidně propijte.“ S tím Feuillyho chytil stejně pevně za zápěstí jako před chvíli Ashley a začal ho tahat přes dav až ke dveřím.

Když oba vyšli z klubu, začalo jim pískat v uších. Bylo pár minut po třetí hodině ráno. Všude bylo ticho a tma. Pár míst bylo osvětleno lampou. Dva bloky od klubu bylo parkoviště, kde stálo jejich auto. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se najednou Feuilly zmateně a prohrábl si volnou rukou vlasy.

„Musíš domů,“ řekl Enjolras rozhodně.

„Já ještě nechci jít domů,“ zaprotestoval Feuilly hlasem malého dítěte.

Enjolras se podíval na Feuillyho, který měl roztomile našpulenou pusu. „Musíš,“ řekl Enjolras znova, tentokrát o něco jemněji. „Jsi opilý. Chápeš, co jsi před chvíli málem udělal?“

„Nechal na sobě sedět hezkou, mladou holku?“ Zkusil to Feuilly a trochu se zamračil. Vypadalo to, že přemýšlí.

Enjolras si povzdechl. „Přesně. Nevidíš na tom nic špatného?“

„Měl bych?“ zeptal se Feuilly znova a tentokrát párkrát zamrkal.

„Jsi zasnou—bože, proč se tu snažím domlouvat s opilým člověkem, vždyť to přeci nejde.“ S tím konečně Feuillyho pustil a dal ruce do kapes. „Bude to tak lepší. Vyspíš se. Budeš mít možná kocovinu. Ale nevrátíš se domů s tím, že si někomu ublížil.“

„Chtěl jsem někomu ublížit?“ Feuilly si hladil červené zápěstí a Enjolras tiše zanadával. 

„Ano. Patrícii. I sobě. Nikdy by sis neodpustil, že si ji podvedl.“ Feuilly se na něj podíval a jenom pokýval hlavou. „Vidíš. Bude lepší, když půjdeme domů.“

„Půjdeme? Oba?“

„Oba.“

„Takže, ublížím Patrícii ne díky Ashley, ale díky tobě?“ 

Enjolras zmateně zamrkal. „Co prosím?“

„No,“ začal Feuilly a udělal krok blíže k Enjolrasovi. „Že mě bereš domů.“

„K tobě domů.“

„K Patrícii?“

„K Patrícii.“

„Ne k sobě?“

„Proč bych to dělal?“

„Abychom mohli ublížit Patrícii.“ 

„Co—cože? Feuilly, sakra.“ Enjolras si nahlas povzdechl. „Přesně o to jde. Nevíš, co říkáš. Nevíš, co teď—Kašleme na to, pojď. Půjdeme.“

„K tobě?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras trochu vyčerpaně. 

„Ale já chci jít k tobě,“ řekl Feuilly najednou a udělal další krok k Enjolrasovi. „Chci ublížit Patrícii.“ Hned jak to dořekl jen zakroutil hlavou. Kudrliny na jeho hlavě se ve svitu lampy zatřpytily zlatem. Enjolras nasucho polkl. „Teda, nechci ji ublížit. Podle všeho je pro mě moc důležitá. Snoubenka, jsi říkal.“

„Bože, ty jsi tenhle typ opilce,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe Enjolras. Bahorel byl agresivní. Grantaire byl depresivní. Combeferre nahlas zpíval. Courfeyrac přestal mluvit. Joly tančil, dokud se nepozvracel. Bossuet zvracel rovnou. Jehan vždycky lezl na stoly, bary, stromy. Marius se nedokázal přestat smál. Feuilly, zdálo se, zapomínal. „Aspoň se nebudeš cítit špatně, když nebudeš vědět co jsi měl v plánu.“

„Měl jsem v plánu si trochu užít,“ přiznal Feuilly. „Ale ne s Ashley. Chtěl jsem si užít s někým jiným.“ Řekl to hlubokým a chladným hlasem. Takhle ho nikdy neslyšel. Jako kdyby to ani nebyl on. „S tebou.“ Enjolrasovi přejel mráz po zádech. Párkrát zamrkal. Až teď mu došlo, jak blízko si vlastně jsou. Skoro se dotýkaly nosy. Enjolras se díval do jeho zelených očích, které se zdály skoro černé. Pokusil se udělat krok zpět, ale Feuilly ho chytil za lokty a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Jejich nosy se o sebe otřely.

„C—“

„Dneska jsem slyšel zajímavý drb,“ řekl Feuilly pořád hlubokým, ale tentokrát sladkým tónem. „Že prý je tu někdo, kdo mě má rád. Moc rád.“ Enjolrasovo srdce vynechalo pár úderů. „A udělal by všechno pro to, aby mě mohl mít. Klidně by rozvrátil svatbu.“ Feuillyho pohled klesl na Enjolrasova ústa. „Jenže co by si pak o něm lidi mysleli? Co by pak o něm říkali jeho přátelé? A co bych si pak myslel já? Nenáviděl bych ho. Protože by mi ublížil. Tak moc, že bych ho už nikdy nechtěl vidět.“ Enjolrasovy rty se začaly třást. „Tak to raději neudělá. Bude trpět. Dívat se na to, jak si beru někoho jiného. Dívat se na to, jak se líbám s někým jiným. Dívat se na to, jak miluji někoho jiného.“ Feuilly se pousmál, když viděl, jak se Enjolrasovy rty trochu rozevřely. „Ale kdyby se mu naskytla možnost, jen jediná v životě, kdy by mohl mít pocit, že ho má; udělá pro to vše. A přeci mu to nějaká mladá holka oblečená jako školačka z porna nepřekazí.“ Feuilly se podíval do Enjolrasovým očí ve kterých se třpytily slzy. „Nemám pravdu?“

„Ne,“ zašeptal Enjolras. 

„Ne?“ zeptal se opatrně Feuilly. 

„Ne,“ zopakoval Enjolras. „Nevím, o čem mluvíš.“

„Myslím, že to víš víc než dobře,“ řekl Feuilly před tím, než se naklonil nad Enjolrasova ústa a zašeptal: „Proč by ses jinak tak klepal?“ 

Enjolras pevně zavřel oči. Čekal na tlak na svých ústech. Čekal na další palbu slov. Čekal na všechno. Místo toho, ale cítil, jak ho Feuilly pomalu pustil a Enjolras kolem sebe cítil jen chlad. Když otevřel oči, viděl, jak se Feuilly rozeběhl k jednomu ze stromů a začal zvracet. Enjolras se konečně nadechl. „Jsi v poho, kámo?“ Enjolras zamrkal a až teď si všiml, že u vchodu stojí Grantaire a pokuřuje cigaretu. Díval se přes rameno na Feuillyho, který do vzduchu zdvihl palec na znamení, že je v pořádku. „A ty?“ Enjolras zamrkal a ukázal na sebe. „Jo, ty,“ řekl vážně Grantaire a odhodil nedopalek na zem. Dokouřil. To znamenalo, že tam musel stát už nějakou dobu. 

„Jo, jsem,“ řekl slabě Enjolras. 

Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a přešel k patníku. Podíval se doprava a tiše pronesl. „Říkal jsem, že tu dneska nejsem proto, abych tě hlídal.“ S tím se za rohem objevilo tmavě modré auto, na které Grantaire mávnul rukou. Došel k Feuillymu, párkrát ho pohladil po zádech a něco mu tiše řekl. Feuilly jen pokýval hlavou a nechal se Grantairem dovést až k autu, kde jim řidič otevřel zadní dveře a pomohl mu s Feuillym dovnitř. „Díky, máš to u mě,“ řekl řidiči a ten na něj jen mrkl. Zdálo se, že se znají. „Pojedu s ním,“ řekl směrem k Enjolrasovi, který stál jako přikovaný stále na stejném místě. „Svezeš se k námi?“

„Ne,“ řekl hned Enjolras, když se probudil z šoku. „Já—Já—mám ještě nějaké věci uvnitř a—“

„Jasně,“ řekl Grantaire hned. „Jsi v pohodě?“

„Už ses ptal.“

„Hm,“ zabručel Grantaire a podíval se do auta, kde Feuilly padnul na zadní sedačky a začal hlasitě chrápat. „Neuděláš nějakou bl—“

„Jeďte,“ řekl Enjolras přísně. 

Grantaire si ho ještě chvíli prohlížel, než pokýval hlavou a slabě řekl: „Dobrou noc, Enjolrasi.“ Nečekal na odpověď a nasedl. 

Enjolras netušil, jak se dostal domů. Věděl jen to, že když odemykal dveře do svého bytu, už svítalo. Nemohl usnout. Netušil, jestli to bylo kvůli ptačímu zpěvu, žhavému slunci nebo horku. Nebo faktu, že mu bušilo srdce, klepaly se mu ruce a pořád myslel na to, co mu Feuilly říkal. Na to, co se snažil udělat.  _ Chci ublížit Patrícii _ . Co tím myslel?

Enjolras zatáhl všechny žaluzie, udělal si čaj a lehl si do postele. Žaludek měl jak na vodě. Kontroloval se, aby toho moc nevypil. Chtěl být stále při smyslech, kdyby se něco stalo. Což se díky Bahorelovi málem stalo. Už se samým rozčílením chtěl dát do psaní zprávy pro Bahorela, kde by mu jeho chování vyčetl, ale věděl, že by si to stejně nevzal k srdci. Stejně jako pro ostatní, byl Enjolras symbolem puritánství. Vždycky si z něj dělali legraci. Ne moc okatě, a ne moc často, ale dělali. Enjolras to neřešil. Ale teď by mu to vadilo. Copak byl jediný, kdo chápal, jak moc by to Feuillymu ublížilo?

Enjolras se na posteli neustále přetáčel. Nemohl najít správnou polohu. V každé myslel na něco jiného. Někdy na to, jak silně chytl Ashley za boky. Někdy na to, jak se ho snažil Feuilly políbil. Někdy na to, jak se na něj Grantaire upřeně díval a v jeho očích se zračilo něco, co nedokázal pojmenovat.

Když bylo jedenáct odpoledne, v žaludku mu kručelo a motala se mu hlava, přišla mu zpráva. Neochotně se podíval na display. Jakmile si přečetl jméno odesílatele, okamžitě se posadil. Bylo mu jedno, že se mu najednou zvedl žaludek. Potřeboval vědět, co od něj Feuilly potřeboval.

_ Ahoj. Je mi fakt zle. Hodně zle. Extrémně zle. Sakra. Kolik jsem toho včera měl? _

Čtyři koktejly Sex na pláži, dva toniky s ginem, jednoho ruma, čtyři vodky a jednu Pinna Coladu.

_ Moc ne. _

_ Myslel jsem si, že mám větší výdrž, haha. _

_ To se stává. _

_ Patrície mi říkala, že mě přivezl Grantaire s nějakým kamarádem. A že prý díky tobě jsem se dostal domů v použitelném stavu. Relativně. Díky. _

_ To nestojí za řeč. _

_ Možná je na tohle ještě brzy, ale, neudělal jsem něčeho, čeho bych měl litovat, že ne? _

Enjolras nasucho polkl.

_ Proč se ptáš? _

_ Mám takový divný pocit. Jako kdybych něco provedl. Něco fakt špatnýho. Ale nemůžu si vzpomenout. _

_ Někdo z naší skupiny ti řekl, že tě mám rád. Možná více než kamaráda, ale ne jako milence. Něco mezi tím. Jestli vůbec něco takového existuje. Nedokážu to pojmenovat. Snažil jsem se, ale nejde to. Grantaire mi v s tím už skoro pět měsíců pomáhá. Prý to má stejně s nějakým klukem. Neřekl mi, kdo to je, ale podle toho, jak o něm mluví, mu na něm záleží stejně jako mně na tobě. Jak jsi byl opilý, nedokázal jsi racionálně myslet. Trochu se ti to v hlavě zamotalo a dostal si nápad, že by bylo skvělé si ještě na poslední rozlučce užít. Týden před svatbou. Blbče. Snažil jsem se ti to vyčíst, domluvit ti, ale sám víš, že mluvit s opilým člověkem, je jako mluvit do zdi. Chtěl jsi mě políbit. Bože. Blbče. Snažil ses mě políbit. Chtěl si to. A já… asi taky. Pořád vidím ty tvé oči, jak se třpytily. A tvoje vlasy mě šimraly. A tvůj dech sladce voněl. To asi ze všech těch sladkých nápojů. A měl jsi na pohled tak velké, krásné rty. V tu chvíli jsem to chtěl taky. Zavřel jsem oči, protože jsem se bál, že to řeknu nahlas. Chtěl jsem, abys to udělal ty. Abys to prolomil. Nevím, co by se dělo pak, ale chtěl jsem ti rukou začít hrabat ve vlasech a rty tě líbat a jazykem ti oblizovat rty a rukou ti sahat po těle a olizovat tvůj pot a rukou dojít až k tvým kalhotám a doufat, že budeš vzrušený stejně jako já a— _

Enjolras cítil, jak se mu do tváře žene krev. Zhluboka se nadechl a celou zprávu smazal. 

_ Nic se nestalo. _

_ Opravdu? _

_ Opravdu. _

_ Díky bohu. Ale stejně mám takový divný pocit na hrudi. _

_ Já také. _

Enjolras zprávu opět smazal.

_ Možná jen špatné sny. To se v opilosti stává. _

_ Vidíš, to mě vůbec nenapadlo! Ještě že tě mám, můj drahý svědku. _

Enjolras odepsal a rukama si objal kolena. Padl na bok a začal zhluboka dýchat. Cítil, jak ho v očích pálí slzy. Nesmí, nechce,  _ nemůže _ si dovolit plakat. Není kvůli čemu. Nic se nestalo. Všechno je v pořádku. Tak dlouho se snažil sám sebe přesvědčit, až vyčerpáním usnul.

_ Ještě že mě máš, pane ženichu. _

_ (—a přesto to stále bolelo.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

Feuilly stál před zrcadlem a snažil se zavázat si kravatu. Ani na pátý pokus se mu to nepovedlo. Nervózní klepal nohou a ruce se mu trochu třásly. Každou chvíli se musel napít vody. Očima neustále sledoval hodiny, které se skoro neposouvaly. 

Do místnosti vešel Enjolras. „Hledal si mě?“ zeptal se Feuillyho, který se na něj okamžitě otočil. Pokusil se usmát, ale na jeho tváři se objevil jen jakýsi škleb. Enjolras se pro sebe pousmál. Moc dobře věděl co se děje. Zavřel za sebou dveře a přešel k Feuillymu. „Ukaž,“ řekl jemně a začal mu vázat kravatu kolem krku. Po pár tazích byla hotová. „Nervózní?“ zeptal se Enjolras potichu, když upravoval Feuillyho límeček od košile.

„Ani nedokážu říct jak moc,“ řekl Feuilly popravdě. Zakašlal. Musel se znova napít. V krku měl úplně vyschlo. Když se trochu osvěžil, podíval se na svůj odraz v zrcadle a zasmál se. 

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Enjolras starostlivě.

„Není to náhodou nezákonný, aby svědek vypadal lépe než ženich?“ Enjolras se pro sebe usmál. Modrý oblek měl ušitý na míru a dokonale mu padnul. Hnědý náramek ladil s hnědým páskem kolem boků a hnědými botami. Na pravé ruce měl zlaté prsteny, na levé zlaté hodinky. Vlasy měl tentokrát hladce sčesané. Byly o něco tmavší než normálně. Enjolras na ně vyplácal skoro polovinu tužidla, než je dostal pod kontrolu. Jeho oči v modrém obleku nádherně zářily. 

Enjolras přešel k Feuillymu, vzal ho za ramena a otočil ho k zrcadlu. Oba se tak dívali na jejich odrazy. „Sluší ti to.“ Pochválil ho Enjolras a Feuilly se pro sebe usmál. Měl na sobě fialový oblek, aby ladil s barvou jejich svatby; bílou košili, černou kravatu s bílým vzorem, na klopě měl uvázanou levanduli. Vlasy se mu kroutily kolem tváře, byl čerstvě oholený a na tváři měl ruměnec. Pořád nervózně klepal nohou.

„Je nervózní?“ zeptal se najednou Feuilly Enjolrase a podíval se mu do tváře. „Patrície,“ upřesnil.

„Trochu,“ přiznal Enjolras. „Ale méně než ty. Uklidni se,“ řekl vážně a párkrát ho pohladil po ramenou.

„Nějaká rada?“

„Řekni  _ ano _ a pokus se neomdlít.“

Za hodinu už všichni stáli v obřadní místnosti. Feuilly čekal u oltáře společně s Enjolrasem, který ho koutkem oka pořád pozoroval. Když Feuilly několikrát přešlápnul, vždy ho pohladil po zádech, aby ho uklidnil. Feuilly mu vždy poděkoval úsměvem. Celá místnost byla vyzdobena levandulemi, fialovými stužkami, bílými růžemi, zlatými světélky. Všude to krásně vonělo. Od okna se linula vůně právě připravovaného oběda na slavnostní hostinu. Všem se z té vůně sbíhali sliny. V první řadě místo rodin, seděli jejich nejbližší přátelé. Jehan obdivoval květiny, Joly a Courfeyrac už dopředu plakali, Combeferre si pořád kontroloval baterii na svém foťáku, Bossuet, Bahorel a Grantaire se něčemu hlasitě smáli, Marius se zamilovaně díval na Cosette a neustále ji líbal ručku. 

Když se rozezněla hudba, všichni se podívali ke dveřím, ve kterých se objevila nejdůležitější žena toho dne. Patrície na sobě měla nádherné, dlouhé, bílé šaty z krajky zdobené fialovými kamínky a bílými korálky. Přes obličej měla přehozený bílý, krajkový závoj. Vlasy měla rozpuštěné, líčení decentní, šperky si nevzala. V ruce jen držela velkou kytici levandulí. I pod závojem bylo vidět, jak široce se usmívá. Za ruku ji k oltáři vedla její nejlepší kamarádka, která už měla slzy v očích. Pomalu došly až k oltáři. „Jsi nádherná,“ řekl Feuilly tiše a vzal Patrícii za ruku. Sundal ji závoj a pohladil ji po tváři. „Neskutečně moc tě miluji,“ zašeptal a políbil ji.

„Hele, to až po obřadu,“ řekl Bahorel tiše, ale dost jasně na to, aby to každý slyšel. Enjolras po něm hodil nevraživý pohled, ale všichni ostatní se jeho poznámce zasmáli. Feuilly vzal Patrícii pevně za ruku a společně se postavili před faráře, který začal odříkat svatební slib. 

Všechno bylo dokonalé. Výzdoba, hudba, občerstvení. Lidé se bavili, smáli se, fotili, tančili, pili, jedli. Enjolras každou chvíli přijímal poděkování od všech hostů. Feuilly ani Patrície se netajili tím, že díky němu mají svatbu, kterou si tolik přáli. Enjolras na to vždy jen odpověděl: „ _ To pro sebe přátelé dělají. _ “ Pomalu se začínalo stmívat, rozsvěcovaly se malá světélka a svatební veselí začínalo dostávat příjemného, útulného nádechu. Feuilly všechny vyzval na sladký bar, kde se zrovna začínal servírovat svatební dort. Marius se ubezpečil, že u čokoládového patra bude jako první a nikomu nenechá. 

Když se všichni usadili se sladkým na své místo, Enjolras přešel do středu tanečního parketu a od kapely si vyžádal mikrofon. „Dobrý podvečer,“ řekl do mikrofonu. Všichni se na něj otočili. „Jsem Enjolras. Myslím, že jste si mě všimli, jak u Feuillyho pořád stojím. Ne, nejsem jeho stalker, jenom svědek. A tak trochu obdivovatel. Ale o tom se rozpovídám raději někdy jindy, aby náhodou nevěsta nezačala žárlit.“ Vtipy mu nikdy nešly. Netušil, co ho to napadlo. „Byl jsem požádaný, aby řekl proslov. A, vy, kdo mě znáte, tak víte, že s tím naprosto nemám problém. Vy, kdo mě neznáte, teď v duchu litujte, že jste mě ještě nikdy neslyšeli mluvit.“ Bože, co ho to napadlo? „Ale mé proslovy se většinou točí kolem práva, rovnosti, bratrství, bojovnosti, demokracie. A tak.“ Enjolras se podíval na Feuillyho, který měl pozvednuté obočí. „Nebojte, pane ženichu, nebudu tu mít jednu ze svých demonstrativních řečí. Jen jsem chtěl trochu přiblížit oč tu půjde. To je ale strachu.“ Všichni se pousmáli a Feuilly jen zakroutil hlavou. „Takže, říkat něco o lásce, partnerství, manželství… to je premiéra. Nikdy jsem, neuvažoval nad tím, že bych oženil. Vlastně, jsem tak nějak ani nevěřil na lásku. Protože, ze zkušeností, ať už vlastních nebo přátel nebo lidí v okolí nebo dokonce rodiny, jsem měl pocit, že se láska přeceňuje.“ Oblízl si rty a zhluboka se nadechl. Na tohle potřeboval sílu. „Ale to se změnilo, když jsem potkal Feuillyho.“ Dlouze se zadíval do jeho očí a pousmál se. „Díky němu jsem pochopil, že něco jako  _ pravá láska _ , opravdu existuje. Znám ho už dobrých pět let a musím říct, že je to jeden z nejhodnějších, nejpracovitějších a nejsrdečnějších lidí, které jsem kdy poznal. Nikoho nikdy nenechal ve štychu a stál vždy na straně těch, kdo to potřebovali. Možná proto jsem se vždycky tak trochu bál, do koho se zamiluje. Hodní kluci existují, ale když narazí na tu špatnou holku, je to pak pro ně utrpení.“ Rychle se podíval na Patrícii a zkusil se usmát. Moc mu to nešlo. „Ale to se naštěstí nestalo. Našel tak hodnou duši, jakou je on sám.“ Cítil, jak ho začíná šimrat v nose. To nebylo dobré znamení. „Patrície, vlastně ti tak trochu závidím,“ řekl tiše, ale hned na to zakroutil hlavou. „Závidím ale i Feuillymu,“ doplnil. „Oba jste se narodili pro toho druhého. Jste prototypem toho, jak by správný pár měl vypadat. Držet při sobě, milovat se, dokazovat si lásku, podporovat se. To všechno jsem u vás vždy viděl. A vždy jsem to obdivoval.“ Nadzvedl levou ruku, ve které držel skleničku šampaňského a podíval se na novomanžele. „Ať vám to vydrží. Do konce vašich dní. A ať tu lásku, kterou v sobě máte, šíříte dál. Do dalších generací. Na zdraví.“ S tím všichni vykřikli  _ „Na zdraví!“ _ a napili se šampaňského. Enjolras už chtěl odejít z parketu, když: „Jo, a ještě mám od Courfeyraca vyřídit, že chce být strýcem minimálně šesti dětí.“ Všichni Enjolrasovi zatleskali.

Než stačil potlesk skočit, Feuilly s Patrícií nahradili místo na parketu a též si vzali do ruky mikrofon. „Dobrý podvečer,“ zopakovali pozdrav stejně jako Enjolras. Ten se postavil vedle svých přátel a podíval se na novomanžele, kteří se zeširoka usmívali. „Moc děkujeme Enjolrasovi za moc milý projev. Opravdu nás dojal. A když jsme tak dojatí, rozhodli jsme se, že vám též řekneme něco, co by vás mohlo potěšit.“ Feuilly se podíval na Patrícii a ta jen pokývala hlavou. „No, ani vlastně nevím, jak začít. Měli jsme na plánu to oznámit až tak za dva měsíce, kdy se konečně začne aspoň trochu projevovat.“ Feuilly pohladil Patrícii po břiše a Cosette u stolu už radostně vypískla. „Courfeyracu, nevím, jestli ti vyplním to tvé číslo, co chceš, ale pro začátek tohle stačí.“ S tím se podívali do sálu a Feuilly hlasitě, jak kdyby snad zapomněl, že mluví do mikrofonu, zakřičel: „Čekáme dítě!“

Sálem vypuklo nadšení. Někteří přátelé se k nim okamžitě rozeběhli a začali jim gratulovat, objímat je. Dívky sahaly Patrícii na břicho, Feuillyho poklepávali po zádech. Po pár minutách si opět všichni sedli na svá místa, vrátili se ke sladkému občerstvení a parket se začal plnit prvními tanečníky. „Kde je Enjolras?“ zeptal se najednou Feuilly, když přešel ke stolu se svými nejbližšími přáteli a všiml si, že jeho svědek chybí. „Ani nevím, jestli to pořádně slyšel, vůbec jsem ho při tom oznámení neviděl.“ 

„Říkal, že mu z toho horka není moc dobře, tak se šel nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu,“ řekl Combeferre.

„Tak já za ním půjdu,“ navrhl Feuilly.

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire společně s Patrícií, která stála vedle jeho boku. Feuilly i Grantaire se na ni zmateně podívali. „Určitě to slyšel,“ řekla s úsměvem a pohladila ho po paži. „Pojď, půjdeme si zatančit,“ navrhla a Feuilly hned souhlasil. Než stačili odejít, Patrície pohladila Grantaira po rameni a podívala se na něj. „Je na terase,“ řekla tiše a v jejích očích se zračil smutek. „Můžeš ho, prosím, zkontrolovat?“

Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a odešel ke dveřím, které vedly na terasu. Jakmile otevřel, zdálo se mu, že je venku ještě větší horko než vevnitř. Slunce už zapadlo, ale nebe ještě nebylo černé. Na tmavě modré obleze zářily první hvězdy a jasný úplněk. Enjolras se pevně držel zábradlí. Klouby měl skoro bílé. Zhluboka dýchla, díval se kamsi před sebe, do prázdna. „Patrície měla pravdu,“ řekl Grantaire, Enjolras se na něj ani neotočil. „Říkala, že tady budeš.“ Přešel k Enjolrasovi blíže, díval se mu na záda, viděl, jak mu rychle zvedají ramena. Jenom si pro sebe povzdechl. „Takhle to na nás vybalit, doprdele, čí to byl nápad?“ zeptal se Grantaire a rozhodil rukama. „Jako, taky jsem jim pogratuloval. Ale víš, jak je vlastně docela nechutný? Ty dvěma lidem gratuluješ za to, že spolu šukali bez kondomu. To je docela—“ Než stačil Grantaire dopovědět co chtěl říct, Enjolras se zprudka otočil a silně ho objal kolem krku. Hlavu zabořil do jeho ramene, nosem se mu dotýkal tepny na krku. Ta začala tepat o něco rychleji. Grantaire měl pocit, že síla, kterou ho Enjolras objímal, mu zlomí žebra. „En—“

„Já už to nezvládnu, Grantaire,“ zašeptal Enjolras slabě. Snažil se dokázat všem, a možná hlavně sobě, že je schopný se o všechno postarat. Zasnoubení pro něj bylo těžké, ale pár večeří s Grantairem ho toho pocitu zbavilo. Plánování svatby pro něj bylo těžké, ale úsměv na Feuillyho tváři ho vždy dokázal na chvíli uklidnit. Setkávání s Patrícii pro něj bylo těžké, ale pokaždé, když si vzpomněl, jak moc ji Feuilly miloval, musel se na ní usmát. Rozlučka pro něj byla těžká, ale díky pár skleničkám vína to zapomněl. Svatba pro něj byla těžká, ale donutil se dívat na jejich první novomanželský polibek, aby zacítil tu lásku, kterou k sobě chovají. Věděl, že se tohle vše od něj očekává a nehodlal zklamat. Ale oznámení těhotenství? To už pro něj bylo příliš. „Snažil jsem se, opravdu jsem se snažil…,“ šeptal mu do ramene a cítil, jak ho Grantaire objal kolem pasu. „Ale já už nemůžu.“ S tím se mu roztřásly ramena, oči se mu zaplavily slzami a hlasitě se rozplakal. Snažil se dusit všechny ty zvuky ve svém krku a v Grantairově ramenu. Jeho sako bylo během chvilky mokré. Ještě více se přitisknul na Grantaira. Cítil jeho bušící srdce, horko, vůni kolínské. 

„Ššš,“ zašeptal Grantaire, jednou rukou ho objal kolem pasu, druhou ho začal hladit v nagelovaných vlasech. Nic neříkal. Věděl, že teď by to byl zbytečné. Enjolras to ze sebe potřeboval dostat. Celých pět měsíců se díval na to, jak tiše trpí. Viděl ho, jak se snaží sám sebe přesvědčit o tom, že jeho pocity nic neznamenají. Viděl ho, jak sám sebe ničí. „Ššš,“ zašeptal znova do jeho ucha a přistihl se, že Enjolase políbil na spánek. Měl jemnou pokožku. Pousmál se.  _ Kdyby jen tušil— _

„Miluji ho,“ zašeptal Enjolras. „Bože, já ho miluji, Grantaire.“

Grantaire chvíli mlčel. Potom jen tiše zašeptal: „Já vím.“

„Já ho miluji. Miluji.“

„Ššš.“

„Já ho miluji…“ 

Zašeptal to ještě několikrát. Grantaire ho jen hladil ve vlasech, po bocích, snažil se mu dodat trochu útěchy. Enjolras skoro půl hodiny tiše plakal. 

Kdyby zvedl hlavu, viděl by, že Grantaire plakal také.

_ (—a bolelo to více než kdy předtím.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

Enjolras si následující měsíce pamatoval až moc dobře.

První dva týdny usínal s pláčem, budil se s bolestí hlavy. Pořád smrkal, měl opuchlé oči, naběhlé rty a červený nos. Svedl to na pylovou alergii. Nikdo se více neptal. 

Když jeho mu slzy vyschly, začal týden beze spánku. Nemohl se soustředit na práci, nemohl ležet. Nemohl se bavit s lidmi, ale ani nedokázal být sám. Neměl chuť si povídat, ale ticho ho ubíjelo. Po týdnu omdlel přímo uprostřed kavárny Musain. Joly ho tenkrát donesl na toalety, kropil ho vodou a otíral mu bledé čelo. Svedl to na horko. Nikdo se více neptal.

Hned na to se rozhodl najít si práci. Začal dělat dobrovolníka v charitě pro bezdomovce. Jenže i tam si našel chvíli, kdy neměl co dělat a vracel se domů s myšlenkami, které ho ubíjely. Proto začal pomáhat svobodným matkám. Další týden na to začal vypomáhat jako dobrovolník v útulku pro psy. Z jedné práce přejížděl do druhé. Domů se vracel vyčerpaný, bolelo ho celé tělo, ale mysl už nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než postel a spánek. To ho uklidňovalo. Zhubnul, protože zapomínal jíst. Začal trpět na vyrážky, protože pil jen kávu. Svedl to na přepracování. Nikdo se více neptal. 

Když začal nový semestr na škole, upnul se na studium. Od rána do noci seděl v kampusu. Občas usnul s hlavou v knihách. Vynechal několik srazů jejich skupiny. Svedl to na potřebu mít dokonalý prospěch. Nikdo se více neptal. 

„Už jsou to tři měsíce,“ řekl Enjolras, když se díval oknem ven na ulici. Začínal podzim, stromy žloutly, květiny opadávaly, dny byly chladnější a noci delší. „Jak to můžeš vydržet. Být nešťastný?“

„Chlastám,“ zasmál se Grantaire co seděl naproti němu. Když viděl, jak se Enjolrasovo oči zabodly do jeho láhve s vínem, rychle ji vzal do ruky. „Neumím se vypořádat s vlastníma sračkama, protože jsem slaboch.“ S tím se odvážil natáhnout ruku k Enjolrasovi a jemně ho pohladil po hřbetu pravé dlaně. Enjolras necukl, ale ani se neusmál. „Ale ty nejsi slaboch, Apollóne,“ zašeptal Grantaire skoro až něžně, jako kdyby se ho snažil uklidnit. Snad jako kdyby věděl, že mu srdce pláče a krvácí. „Zlomený srdce je na hovno. Ale já vím, že ty to zvládneš.“

A tak se Enjolras snažil. Stejně jako vždycky. Stále pomáhal charitám a útulku, ale dělal si dost velké pauzy na to, aby nebyl přepracovaný. Stále se soustředil na školu, ale dokázal si udělat pauzu na vlastní koníčky a teplé jídlo. V deset hodin večer vypnul mobil, zhasl a díval se z okna. Když měl horší den, usnul až nad ránem. Důležité ale bylo, že usnul. Vyspal se a měl energii do dalšího dne.

Enjolras se stále scházel se svými přáteli. Stále vídal Feuillyho. Ale nikdy na sobě nedal nic znát. Bolelo ho s nimi mluvit jako by se nic nestalo. Bolelo ho dívat se na to, jak si Feuilly neustále hraje s prstýnkem na ruce. Bolelo ho slyšel, jak si jeho přátelé povídají o vztazích, o nových dívkách a chlapcích co poznali, o sexu na jednu noc, co prožili. Bolelo ho slyšel Feuillyho jak rozněžněle mluví o tom, jak se těší, až bude otec. 

Všechno tak moc bolelo.

Ale nebyl na to sám. Od svatby se jejich pouto s Grantairem prohloubilo. Zdálo se, jako by si rozuměli i beze slov. Grantaire se ho na nic zbytečně neptal a mluvil o svých vlastních problémech, škole, rodině, přátelích, turnajích v boxu, amatérských uměleckých výstavách, hodinách šermu, které si čím dál tím více obliboval. Snažil se Enjolrase svou přítomností natolik pohltit, aby nemyslel na hlouposti. Aby nemyslel na bolavé srdce. Aby nemyslel na Feuillyho. Ze začátku to moc nefungovalo a Enjolras mlčel. Po pár týdnech ale začal jeho plkání věnovat trochu pozornosti. Někdy ho to nudilo, někdy bavilo, někdy měl chuť se hádat, někdy měl pocit, jako kdyby mu vyprávěl pohádku. Ať v něm vyvolal jakýkoliv pocit, bylo to  _ aspoň něco _ . 

A toho si Enjolras cenil. 

Když byl listopad ve své polovině a k zemi se snesly první sněžné vločky, zrovna společně seděli na jejich obvyklém místě před cukrárnou paní Laufetové. „Zkurvená zima, přišla o měsíc dřív!“ zanadával Grantaire a podíval se na oblohu, která byla tmavě šedá. „To zase bude v baráku kosa. Náš domácí zapíná vytápění až v polovině prosince, protože  _ do té doby zima přece vůbec není _ . Hajzl jeden zkurvenej. Už bych se měl fakt přestěhovat.“

„Tak pojď ke mně,“ řekl Enjolras. Samotného ho překvapilo, co řekl. „Aspoň na jednu noc. U nás se už topí. Můžeme si objednat něco k večeři, podívat se na film.“

Grantaire chvíli mlčel, hypnotizoval svůj tácek se sladkým pečivem, ale usmíval se. „Díky.“

A tak večer proseděli na Enjolrasovo kanapi, dívali se na sci-fi filmy, jedli pizzu a pili colu s rumem. V polovině druhého filmu se najednou Enjolras zasmál. Zničehonic. Grantaire se na něj překvapeně podíval a Enjolras jen mávnul rukou. „Ále, jen, že je mi dobře, víš,“ řekl to potichu, jako kdyby se snad bál, že mu za to někdo vynadá. Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a raději se zaměřil zpět na obrazovku. Sám se začal usmívat. Bylo to totiž už tři měsíce, co se Enjolras nezasmál. A teď, díky němu, díky jejich poutu, co si za poslední skoro rok vytvořili, ho donutil se usmát. 

Nemohl být na sebe pyšnější.

_ (—a bolelo to více než kdy předtím.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

Enjolras byl na dobré cestě vypořádat se svým zlomeným srdcem. Stále někde v hloubi duše věděl, že to cítí pokaždé, když Feuillyho vidí, rozhodně není přátelství, ale už to nesnažil pojmenovat. Stačilo to jednou. Už se k tomu nechtěl vracet. Dalo by se říct, že za poslední měsíce se s Feuillym vlastně přestali bavit tak, jako dřív. Zdravili se, povídali si ve skupině, ale už si nepsali, nevolali a netrávili spolu čas o samotě. I když to bolelo, Enjolras byl za to rád. Zdálo se, že Feuilly si změny mezi nimi ani nevšiml. 

Enjolras zrovna ten den poprosil Combeferra, aby za něj převzal meeting, i když se ho účastnil. Měl chuť si trochu odpočinout. Chtěl chvíli věnovat svým přátelům, jejich názorům, jejich vášni pro věc. Chtěl svou mysl zaměstnat jejich hlasy, sny a vizemi. Když ale přišel do kavárny Musain, všichni seděli u Feuillyho, který se mračil a kabonil. Jakmile si Grantaire všiml, že Enjolras přišel, jenom na něj mávnul rukou a naznačil mu, ať jde k baru. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se starostlivě, když k němu přešel blíže. Grantaire ho zastavil a jenom zakroutil hlavou.

„Nic důležitého pro tebe,“ řekl potichu Grantaire a pokusil se ho odtáhnout na bar. To Enjolrasovi přišlo zvláštní. „Nic pr—“

„Enjolrasi, prosím tě, mohl bys nám tady trochu pomoc?“ Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl a poraženě vydechl. Šlo vidět, že mu něco vadí. Enjolras se snažil Grantairovu grimasu přečíst, zkusit přijít na to, co ho trápí, ale nedokázal to. Nebyl v tom tak dobrý jako černovlásek. 

Enjolras přešel ke skupině přátel, která seděla kolem Feuillyho, který se na něj vyčerpaně usmál. „Řekni nám svůj názor, prosím tě,“ řekl Joly důležitě. „Feuilly má totiž problém a neví co s tím.“

„Já si myslím, že to problém není,“ řekl hned Bahorel.

„Já si myslím, že je to dost velký problém,“ zaprotestoval Joly. 

„Řeknete mi, o co jde?“ zeptal se Enjolras naléhavě. Neměl rád, když byl zmatený.

„Není to problém,“ souhlasil Feuilly s Bahorelem, ale hned se podíval na Jolyho. „Ale souhlasím, že je to trochu dilema.“ Joly jen spokojeně pokýval hlavou. „Vytopil nás soused. Už se snažím dva dny ten náš debilní byt opravit. Ale nátěry jsou drahé, omítka stará, stěny netěsní. Kde něco opravím, zase se hned rozbije. Kde vytřu, tam je hned zase louže. Pořád to tam tak divně páchne.“ Feuilly si rukou přejel po unaveném obličeji. Zdálo se, že už pár dnů nespal. „Všechno stojí peníze. Svěřil jsem se ve firmě, jestli by mi třeba nemohli dát zálohu, ale šéf mi místo toho nabídl, abych jel na služební cestu. Do Španělska. Na dva měsíce. Peníze z toho budou krásné, byl bych hloupý, kdybych to nepřijal. Ale… ale nemůžu tu nechat Patrícii. Vzal bych ji s sebou, ale nemůžu. Má rizikové těhotenství, musí odpočívat, nesmí se stresovat. Jakékoliv cestování ji dělá zle. Nesmí do letadla a neumím si představit, že bych ji táhl přes celou Francii až do Španělska autem. Bylo by to peklo, pro nás oba. Navíc bych s ní ani pořádně nebyl. Byla by sama. Jenže to bude i tak, pokud odjedu. Peníze potřebujeme, ale také potřebuji být s ní. Hlavně potřebuju dodělat byt. Ale to bez peněz taky nepůjde a kvůli tomu, jak je ten dům starý, to bude trvat dlouho a ona v tom prostě nemůže být. Je to— _ ahh _ .“ Feuilly si nahlas povzdychl a schoval se za dlaněmi. „Promiňte, kluci. Já vás nechci zatěžovat takovými hloupostmi.“

„To rozhodně nejsou hlouposti,“ řekl hned Jehan. „Můžeš nám říct, když je něco špatně.“

„Rádi pomůžeme, všichni,“ řekl Combeferre a podíval se na ostatní, kteří hned začali přikyvovat. „Jestli potřebuješ peníze—“

„Kluci ne, jste hodní, ale ne. Už jste mi pomohli dost. Všichni.“ Podíval se na ně a usmál se. Šlo ale vidět, že je ten úsměv smutný.

„Může zůstat u mě.“ 

Všichni se podívali na Enjolrase. Feuilly otevřel pusu a až napodruhé ze sebe dostal: „Prosím?“

„Patrície, může zůstat u mě,“ řekl Enjolras hned a snažil se nevnímat ten protivní tlak na hrudi. Už ho skoro týden necítil. Proč se to muselo vrátit? Proč? „Než se opraví váš byt. Jak sám říkáš, bude to trvat a představa, že v takovém bytě bydlí těhotná žena, asi není úplně nejlepší. A ty můžeš jet na tu služební cestu. Bude u mě, takže víš, že na ni dám pozor. Kdyby se cokoliv dělo, tak ti napíšu, zavolám.“ 

„To je ale dobrý nápad!“ Bahorel luskl a zeširoka se usmál.

„Tak proč si něco takového nenabídl ty?“ zeptal se Feuilly skoro až útočně. Bahorel se na něj trochu zamračil. „Promiň,“ řekl Feuilly hned a pokusil se znova usmát. „To nejde, Enjolrasi. Už jsi toho pro mě udělal dost. Jen za posledních půl roku tolik, že si to budu do konce života vyčítat.“

„Ne, prosím tě,“ řekl Enjolras hned. „Bahorel přeci bydlí se svou kapelou. Opravdu bys chtěl, aby tvá manželka byla v prostředí s šesti chlapi a tvé dítě jako první píseň na světě slyšelo deathmetal?“

„Je to nedoceněný hudební styl,“ řekl Bahorel s našpulenou pusou. 

„Marius a Courfeyrac spolu bydlí na koleji a pokud se nemýlím, kromě studentů tam nikdo jiný bydlet nesmí.“

„Bohužel,“ řekli oba nastejno.

„Combeferre je na tom stejně. A ten jeho spolubydlící je už tak velká starost.“

„Věřil bys, že se mě minule zeptal, jestli si může přivést do toho našeho pokoje kozu? Reálnou, velkou kozu? Jako domácího mazlíčka?“ Na důkaz toho, jak moc mu to přišlo absurdní, si přitáhl brýle blíže ke kořenu nosu. „Pořád lepší, než když mě minulý týden přemlouval na papouška.“

„Když jsme u té zvěře, víš, jak je na tom Jehan. Myslím, že Patrície by nebyla nadšená ze všech těch hadů, pavouků a ještěrek.“

„Ale už mám i želvy,“ řekl Jehan slabě.

„Joly a Bossuet bydlí s Musichettou už v tak dost malém bytě.“

„Byla by to zajímavá zkušenost, to ano,“ řekl Bossuet, ale Joly se na Feuillyho podíval skoro až omluvně a dořekl myšlenku svého partnera: „Ale už fakt nevím, kam bychom se tam vešli. Navíc, ty naše kočky… jsou to mazlíčci, ale nechci nic riskovat. Toxoplazmoza není žádná legrace.“

„Je to kec,“ zaprotestoval Bahorel.

Joly už zvedal prst, že ho o onemocnění poučí, ale Enjolras je hned přerušil: „To teď není důležité.“ Enjolras se podíval vedle sebe. Kousek od nich stál Grantaire. Ve tváři měl neutrální výraz. „A Grantaire žije miniaturním bytě, sám se do něj skoro nevejde. Navíc je to tam cítit barvami, jak pořád maluje. Nemluvě o cigaretách a alkoholu.“ Grantaire na to jako jediný nic neřekl. „Tak se nabízím já.“

„Nezní to vůbec špatně. Co myslíš?“ zeptal se Bossuet a podíval se na Feuillyho. Ten nějakou dobu mlčel a těkal očima mezi všemi přáteli.

„A nebude ti to vadit?“ zeptal se Feuilly nakonec.

Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Kdyby mi to vadilo, ani bych ti to nenabídl.“

„Tohle po tobě nemůžu chtít…,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe, ale na hlase šlo znát, že mu děkuje.

„Ale můžeš. Přátelé jsou od toho, aby si pomáhali.“ S tím se podíval na celou skupinu. „Vyřešeno. Můžeme začít?“ S tím se všichni postupně rozesadili na jejich typická místa a Combeferre si mezitím připravil papíry na kterých měl poznámky k tématům, které by rád probral. 

Než se stačili všichni posadit a říct servírce své poslední objednávky, Enjolras cítil, jak ho vzal Grantaire za rameno. Podíval se na něj. Měl stále ten neutrální výraz. Enjolrase ten pohled znervózňoval. „Víš, že je to krok zpátky, že jo?“ zeptal se ho vážně.

Enjolras trochu zakroutil ramenem a donutil Grantaira, aby ho pustil. „Není,“ řekl rozhodně.

„Jak myslíš,“ řekl Grantaire a na rozdíl od ostatních si to namířil k baru. Objednal si rovnou dva panáky whisky. Enjolras potlačil chuť dojít k černovláskovi a dát si s ním.

_ (—a bolelo to jako vždy.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

Patrície vyšla z auta, přehodila si kabelku přes rameno a když viděla Enjolrase, mile se na něj usmála. Enjolras se snažil jí úsměv oplatit. „Ahoj,“ pozdravila ho svým sladkým hlasem a přešla až k němu. Už otevírala náruč, že ho na přivítanou obejme, než si vzpomněla na to, že jí každý říkal, jak moc Enjolras doteky nesnáší. Rychle dala ruce opět k tělu a vztáhla k němu ruku. Enjolras ji stiskl a pozdravil jí pokývnutím hlavy. „Ještě jednou moc děkuji, moc nám to pomůže.“ Enjolras znova kývnul hlavou a počkal, až Feuilly otevře kufr od auta, kde na ně čekalo několik krabic. „Ukaž, pomůžu,“ řekla hned, ale to se vedle ní objevil její manžel, objal ji kolem pasu, ruce ji položil na bříško a přísně se na ni zamračil. 

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne,“ řekl skoro až profesorským hlasem. „Hezky se vyvezeš výtahem nahoru, uděláme ti čaj, sedneš si na gauč a budeš čekat, než budeme hotoví. Domluvení?“

„To tedy ne,“ zaprotestovala Patrície. „Chci pomoc.“

„Tím, že tady porodíš nikomu nepomůžeš,“ řekl Feuilly a pohladil ji po jejím vypouklém břiše.

„Nestraš,“ řekla o něco jemněji. „Máme ještě dva měsíce do termínu.“

„Dva měsíce, co budu pryč. Stihnu to jen tak-tak,“ řekl Feuilly skleslým hlasem. „Budu se o tebe bát. Už teď se bojím.“

„Budu s Enjolrasem a víš, že s ním se mi nikdy nic špatného stát nemůže.“ Jakmile Enjolras uslyšel své jméno, podíval se na dvojici, která stála hned vedle něj. Snažil se je ignorovat. Jejich sladké řeči a doteky mu akorát zvedaly žaludek. 

Dříve ho pálilo na hrudi a chtělo se mu plakat. Žárlivost. 

Teď se mu ale zvedal žaludek a zatínal pěsti. Zloba.

„Samozřejmě,“ řekl Enjolras, protože vycítil, že od něj čekají nějakou reakci. „Můžeme začít? Je docela zima.“ Venku už byly napadlé tři centimetry čerstvého sněhu. 

A tak se dali do vybalování. Patrície opravdu vyjela do čtvrtého patra výtahem, Enjolras ji nalil horký, černý čaj, který uvařil předem, posadil ji na svůj gauč a pustil ji televizi, aby se nenudila. Během dvaceti minut Feuilly s Enjolrasem vynesli do jeho bytu dohromady patnáct krabic. Byly to všechny věci z jejich bytu, které chtěly zachránit před vodou a rekonstrukcemi. Jen čtyři z nich patřily Patrícii. Ty Enjolras položil do svého pokoje. 

Když byli se vším hotovým, Enjolras si s Feuillym dali kávu a zapnuli si zprávy. Chvilku diskutovali nad reportážemi, dokud se Feuilly nerozhodl, že už je načase jít. Společně se svými kolegy z práce vyrážel hromadně autobusem do Barcelony už ve čtyři ráno. S Patrícii se dlouze loučil mezi vstupními dveřmi. Enjolras byl rád, že nemusel slyšet co si říkají, neslyšel jejich polibky, nevnímal, jak moc se dotýkali.

Enjolras si zrovna dodělal kávu, když se Patrície vrátila do obývacího pokoje. Nervózně si promnula ruce, usmál se a řekla: „Můžu si vybalit?“ 

„Jasně,“ řekl Enjolras a ukázal směrem ke své ložnici. Patrície zmateně zamrkala. „Žiju sám, takže mám jen jednu ložnici. Krabice už tam jsou. Máš v nich něco těžkého? Něco, s čím bys potřebovala pomoct?“

„Ne,“ zakroutila hlavou, ale stále k ložnici nešla. Vypadala nervózně.

„Jo, aha,“ řekl najednou Enjolras hlasitě, než zamýšlel. Jeho smích trochu uvolnil to napětí, které mezi nimi panovalo. „Já s tebou nebudu spát.“ Patrície se začervenala a Enjolras hned začal zběsile kroutit hlavou. „Takhle jsem to nemyslel. Tedy, myslel, ale jinak. Jinak spolu budeme spát. Teda—“

„Je zvláštní vidět tě takhle rozrušeného,“ řekla Patrície, usmívala se a přešla k Enjolrasovi trochu blíže. Ten si rukou prohrábl vlasy a očima začal sledovat podlahu. „Pro mě je to také zvláštní situace, Enjolrasi. Ale to nic nemění na tom, že jsem ti vděčná a já bych měla být tou, co je nervózní.“ 

Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl a začal znova: „Má ložnice, je teď tvá. Skříně jsem vyklidil, můžeš si do nich dát co potřebuješ. Jen ve stole mi zůstaly věci do školy a klubu. Mám tam i nějaké dopisy a soukromé věci. Nevadilo by ti, kdyby ses tam nedívala? Já už to tady nemám kam dát a znám se, schoval bych to a už bych to nenašel. Takhle je to pro mě lepší.“

„Jasně, nemusíš se bát, že najdu tvé milostné dopisy,“ pokusila se Patrície o vtip, ale Enjolras jen nadzvedl jedno obočí a pokračoval: „V poslední skříni mám bundu a mikiny, ty už se mi sem také nevešly. Jinak je všechno pryč. Povlečení je nové, ale pokud budeš chtít spát ve vlastním, zlobit se nebudu.“

„A ty budeš pryč?“ zeptala se trochu překvapeně. Myšlenka toho, že by další dva měsíce byla sama v cizím bytě se jí moc nezamlouval.

„Ne. Slíbil jsem přeci Feuillymu, že na tebe dám pozor. Budu spát v obýváku na gauči.“ Patrície se už nadechovala, že něco řekne, ale Enjolras ji přerušil: „Mám dost pohodlný gauč, myslím, že dva měsíce to na něm přežiji. Vstávám dost brzy ráno, takže můžeš kdykoliv do obýváku a kuchyně a nemusíš se bát, že mě budeš rušit.“ S tím otevřel lednici a vyndal z ní mražené kuře. „Udělám večeři. Moc vařit neumím, ale naporcovat kuře a uvařit brambory zvládnu. Bude ti to stačit?“

„Bohatě,“ řekla s úsměvem.

„Tak si zatím jdi vybalit, já to tady připravím. Kdybys cokoliv potřebovala, křič.“ S tím se začal věnovat vaření. Patrície tam stála ještě minutu, dívala se na to, jak připravuje hrnce a ingredience a pak odešla do jeho ložnice. Když ji za hodinu Enjolras volal na večeři, byla hotová. Sedli si v kuchyni k malému stolku, popřáli si dobrou chuť a v tichosti jedli. Občas se na sebe podívali, ale hned pohledem uhnuly ke svým talířům. Bylo to zvláštní. Pro oba. Měli pocit jako kdyby je prostor kolem nic dusil. Po jídle si popřáli dobrou noc, Patrície odešla do jeho—už tedy  _ její _ —ložnice a Enjolras si lehl na gauč. Díval se na strop a přemýšlel. 

Dva měsíce. To zvládne.

_ (—a bolelo to stále stejně.) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

Grantaire přešel ke stolu na který položil dvě skleničky s pomerančovým džusem. „Tak, jak to jde?“ Zeptal se s šibalským úsměvem. 

Naproti němu seděl Enjolras, který se mračil a masíroval si rameno a krk. „Vysmíváš se mi?“

„Já? To bych si nedovolil!“ zasmál se Grantaire. „Vypadáš tak odpočatě.“

„Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras varovným hlasem a černovlásek naproti němu se znovu zasmál. Po chvíli se k němu přidal i Enjolras, ale hned na to bolestně zaskučel. Neskutečně ho bolel krk a celá pravá část jeho těla.

„Chceš namasírovat?“ Grantaire se hned kousl do jazyka. Než stačil Enjolras říct, že by mu to nevadilo, Grantaire pokračoval: „Soráš, blbej nápad. Tak povídej.“

Enjolras si jen povzdechl. Kde měl jen začít? 

Po první noci zjistil, že jeho gauč není zase tak pohodlný. Do zad ho neustále píchaly pérka, hlavu měl v nepřirozené poloze, nohy mu trčely přes opěradlo. Spal dohromady dvě hodiny. Byl nevyspalý, otrávený a bolela ho záda. Na nohy ho postavila až silná, černá káva. Patrície mu udělala snídani, tiše s úsměvem mu vyprávěla o svém snu a než odešel do školy, dala mu do ruky zelenomodrou, pletenou šálu.  _ „Udělala jsem ji přes noc, nemohla jsem moc spát. Doufám, že se ti líbí.“  _ Dal ji do svého batohu a naprosto na ni zapomněl. Vrátil se domů až kolem osmé hodiny večer. Patrície mu ohřála večeři a zeptala se ho: „ _ Mohl bys mi napsat, jak obvykle chodíš domů? Když už u tebe bydlím, ráda bych ti aspoň vařila. Feuilly vždycky říkal, že na to zapomínáš. Teď, když nemám moc co na práci, ráda ti pomůžu aspoň takhle. Nevím, jestli sis toho všiml, ale od doby, co spolu chodíme, Feuilly docela přibral.“  _ Enjolras ji na to neodpověděl.

První dva týdny byly těžké. Enjolras měl pocit, že je Patrície naprosto všude. Nalézal po bytě klubka vlny, jehly na šití všech velikostí, kusy látek a nití. Vždycky si zapomínala brát pod skleničku tácek. Její boty se válely před botníkem a bundy jí padaly na zem. Zjistil, že je nešikovná a neustále ji z rukou padaly skleničky. Několik jich rozbila. A vždy— _ opravdu vždy _ —plakala. Stačilo málo – zpráva v televizi, další rozbitý hrníček, špatně sešitý steh na nových šatech – a plakala. Vždy se smála, stírala si slzy a říkala: „ _ To ty hormony! _ “ Enjolras nenáviděl svůj pláč, natož někoho jiného. 

Jenže potom začal Enjolras vnímat jiné věci. Třeba to, že kdykoliv přišel domů, měl hotové jídlo. Patrície vařila naprosto skvěle. Měl pocit, že za tu chvíli co spolu bydlí, přibral minimálně tři kila. Z každého jídla dokázala udělat gurmánský zážitek. Vždy, když ho čekala těžká zkouška, Patrície mu propašovala do batohu jeho oblíbenou sušenku se vzkazem:  _ „Hodně štěstí _ “. Nechávala v televizi zapnuté politické pořady, i když ji nezajímaly. Žádala ho o pomoc jen když nutně potřebovala. Vždy když vařila, šila, koupala se nebo pracovala, zpívala si melodie z pohádek. Měla nádherný hlas. Enjolras se po třech týdnech poprvé vyspal, když slyšel Patrícii mýt nádobí a toho si broukat baladu  _ Chraň Bůh ty bídné _ z pohádkové verze  _ Chrám Matky Boží v Paříži _ .

„Zvykám si,“ zhodnotil nakonec jejich domácí situaci Enjolras a dopil svou skleničku. Společně s Grantairem zaplatili a odešli z Korintu. Venku zrovna hustě sněžilo. Oba si zapnuli kabáty až ke krku a podívali se po osvětlené ulici. „Můžu mít dotaz?“ zeptal se Enjolras, když si kolem krku vázal šálu, co mu Patrície upletla.

„Jasně.“

„Stalo se ti někdy, že jsi někoho neměl rád, ale neměls k tomu absolutně žádný důvod?“

„Úplně bez důvodu to nebylo. Myslím si, že i ty máš důvod proč Patrícii nemáš rád. I když—“

„I když tobě ten důvod přijde směšný?“ zeptal se Enjolras a pozvedl obočí.

„Právě naopak, naprosto ho chápu,“ oponoval Grantaire. „Jen mi přijde, že ty Patrícii rád máš.“ Ukázal na šálu a mile se usmál. 

„Sám jsem teď zmatený,“ přiznal blonďáček a nosem se zaryl do šály. Voněla po konvalinkách, kokosovém mléku a medu. Stejně jako Patrície. Ta vůně mu přišla uklidňující. Připomínala mu vůni lázně, kterou mu matka připravovala, když byl ještě dítě. „Vím, že jsem ji neměl rád. Ze začátku jsem dokonce doufal, že se s Feuillym rozejdou a už ji nikdy neuvidím. Zní to sobecky. Já vím,“ řekl a ruce si zastrčil do kapes. Začínalo mrznout. „Dnes chápu, jak hloupé to bylo. Doufat v neštěstí pro přítele. Ale—“

„V klidu. Naprosto tě chápu. Měl jsem to štěstí, že svýho  _ vyvolenýho _ jsem nikdy s nikým jiným neviděl. Asi bych se zabil.“

„Ten tvůj objev zní s každým setkáním hůře a hůře.“

Grantaire se sladce usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, myslím, že bys ho měl rád. Rozuměli byste si.“

„Myslíš?“ zeptal se nedůvěřivě Enjolras.

„Jsem si tím naprosto jistý. Ale zpět k Patrícii. Víš proč si jí neměl rád?“

„Grantaire, sice jsem ve vztazích nováček, ale vím, že to bylo kvůli Feuillymu. O to více se mi to zdá absurdnější. Protože bych přeci měl přát štěstí někomu, koho mám ze srdce opravdu rád, ne?“

„Žárlivost je svině.“

„To tedy,“ přiznal Enjolras. „Ale čím více jsem s Patrícií... tím více poznávám, že je opravdu,  _ opravdu _ skvělá. Přeju ji, aby měla po boku někoho jako je Feuilly. Protože vím, že se o ni postará. Že nikdo nevyužije její dobroty.“ Grantaire se pousmál. Viděl, jak Enjolrasův pohled zněžněl a tváře mu zrůžověly. Skoro ho to dojalo. „Jsem teď vlastně rád, že jsou spolu. Protože vím, že si to oba zaslouží. A oba jsou pro sebe jako stvoření.“

„Ještě chvíli a budeš se moct připojit k Jehanovi se psaním romantickejch básniček.“

„Oh, prosím, ne,“ zasmál se Enjolras a podíval se na Grantaira, který mu úsměv oplatil. „Ale je pravda, že čím více jsem s ní, tím více si přijdu—ani nevím, jak to nazvat.“

„Šťastný?“

„To ne,“ řekl Enjolras vážně. „Spíše, jako bych se nevracel do bytu za manželkou dobrého kamaráda nebo za kamarádkou. Ale za členem rodiny. Trochu mě to děsí,“ přiznal Enjolras. 

„Přece je dobrý se občas cejtit takhle fajn, ne?“

„To je,“ přiznal Enjolras.

„Nic to ale nemění na tom, že se z tebe stává romantik.“ Když se Enjolras znova zasmál svým jemným hlasem, Grantaire cítil, jak mu několikrát srdce radostí zaplesalo. Jen výjimečně se mu dařilo Enjolrase rozesmát. 

„Nechtěl bys o víkendu přijít ke mně? Patrície včera vybalila nějaké společenské hry a říkala něco o tom, že by si zase něco ráda zahrála. Hodil by se někdo, kdo by si to užíval stejně jako ona.“

„Zatímco ty budeš tiše trpět v koutě?“

„Přesně tak.“

Oba se zasmáli a Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Jasně, Apollóne, přijdu moc rád.“

„Skvěle, tak jsme domluveni. Přijď na pátou, to večeříme.“

„Budu tam,  _ kapitáne _ .“ Grantaire zasalutoval a Enjolras jen protočil oči v sloup. 

„Přijď hlavně včas. Dobrou noc, Grantaire.“

„Dobrou, Apollóne. A pozdravuj ode mě Patrícii.“

„Budu. A Grantaire?“ 

„Ano?“

„Jak jsme se bavili o tom, koho nemáme rádi, kdo to je u tebe?“

Grantaire chvíli mlčel. Vypadalo to, že si rozmýšlí, jestli to má Enjolrasovi vůbec říct. Pak si jen odfrkl a tiše řekl: „Toho neznáš.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou, ještě jednou se rozloučil a šel směrem na zastávku autobusu. Když Grantaire viděl, jak Enjolrasova postava zmizela za roh, jen tiše doplnil: „Feuilly.“

_ (—a...) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

„Tak to je opravdu to nejlepší jídlo, které jsem kdy jedl!“

„Nepřeháněj,“ zasmála se Patrície a celá se červenala. „Je to jen normální jídlo.“

„Jak z božího stolu! Hostina nad hostiny.“

„Grantaire, notak, nech toho.“

„Klidně bych uprosil Boha, abych mohl jíst i očima a nenechal ani sousto!“

„Říkal jsem, že je teatrální,“ řekl Enjolras a opřel se více do židle. „Ale má pravdu v tom, že to bylo opravdu výborné.“

„Jsem moc ráda, že ti chutnalo,“ řekla Patrície upřímně a na oba se mile usmála. „Dali byste si ještě dezert? Udělala jsem domácí Tiramisu.“

„Proč já blázen jsem tě Feuillymu už dávno nepřebral? Proč, Bože, proč?“ 

Enjolras zažil jeden z nejlepších večerů. Konverzace plynula, bavili se, jedli, smáli. V jedenáct se s nimi Grantaire rozloučil, Patrícii políbil čtyřikrát na tváře a mezi dveřmi začal Enjolrase provokovat o momentální situaci v parlamentu. Když Enjolras začínal rudnout v uších a na tvářích, což byla známka toho, že se drží nekřičet a nezačít žhavě diskutovat; Grantaire na něj vyplázl jazyk a raději utekl pryč. Enjolras na jeho dětským chováním jen protočil oči a společně s Patrícii dojedli její výborné Tiramisu. „Dnešní večer jsem si opravdu moc užila. Grantaire je zábavný. Zajímalo by mě, jak by to vypadalo, kdybychom společně hráli ty Monopoly.“ Až teď Enjolrasovi došlo, že na hry úplně zapomněli. 

A tak měl aspoň důvod Grantaira znova pozvat. Jen při zmínce o tom, že Patrície bude vařit španělskou kuchyni, už skoro běžel k nim. Patrície byla jeho nadšením naprosto okouzlena. Enjolras si uvědomil, že většinu času tráví tím, že se na ně dívá. Mluvili společně o sitkomech, umění, vaření, výchově dětí a budoucnosti. Enjolras se ale necítil nijak odstrčený. Právě naopak, zjistil, že vnímá každé jejich slovo, vidí každou jiskřičku nadšení v jejich očích a směje se společně s jejich vtipy. Takovou pohodu nezažíval od doby, co Feuilly poprvé Patrícii přivedl mezi ně. Když si na něj vzpomněl došlo mu, že už ho několik dní nekontaktoval. Trochu vyděšeně o tom řekl Patrícii, když šla spát, ale ta se na něj jen mile usmála. „Píši mu každý den. Ví, že je všechno v pořádku. Vychvalovala jsem zejména to, jak krásně se o mě staráš. A jak úžasně mě s Grantairem bavíte.“

Byl to už měsíc, co společně žili ve společné domácnosti. Zrovna snídali míchaná vajíčka s grilovanou zeleninou, pili čaj a užívali si vycházející slunce. Byla to právě Patrície, kdo prolomil ticho mezi nimi. „Ty a Grantaire jste přátelé, že ano?“ Enjolras se na ni podíval. Patrície se na něj mile usmívala a přežvykovala poslední kusy snídaně. Jen pokýval hlavou. „Hezké,“ řekla si spíše pro sebe a párkrát vidličkou strčila do zbytků na talíři. „Pamatuji si, jak jste se k sobě dříve chovali chladně. Skoro až odtažitě. Je hezké vidět, co všechno dokáže čas.“

„Pět let je dlouhá doba na to někoho poznat a pochopit, že to vlastně není špatný člověk.“ 

Patrície se ještě více usmála. „Pět je dlouhá doba na spoustu věcí.“

Enjolras se na ní podíval a zkoušel přijít na to, proč ji tak roztomile září oči. „Co tím myslíš?“ 

„Víš, že jsem Feuillyho ze začátku vůbec neměla ráda?“ 

Enjolras se na ni zamračil. Už dlouho nad zrzkem neuvažoval. Hned od začátku ale věděl, že mu sympatický. Mluvil upřímně a vždy chodil upravený. „Opravdu?“ zeptal se trochu překvapeně. „Proč?“ Netušil, jestli bylo dobré se ptát.

„Byl trochu arogantní. Nekoukej tak na mě,“ zasmála se Patrície, když si všimla Enjolrasova nesouhlasného výrazu. „Ty ho znáš díky politickému klubu, kde máte naprosto stejný pohled na věc. Neměl důvod s tebou diskutovat, oponovat ti, prosazovat si svou. Možná až po čase. Z tebe číší charisma a přirozená autorita. Každý na tebe chce udělat dobrý, první dojem. Já jsem nebyla jiná.“ To Enjolrase trochu zaskočilo. Když si vzpomněl, jak odtažitě se k Patrícii od začátku choval – odmítal její objetí, odmítal její domácí koláčky, nechtěl od ní spravit košili, když se mu rozpárala v podpaží. Byly to maličkosti. Ale Patrície tak ukazovala svou náklonnost. „Ale mě poznal na chodbě dětského domova. Bylo mu sedmnáct a mě čtrnáct. Byla jsem ještě dítě a on? Docela pohledný kluk, o kterém každý mluvil v dobrém. Až na to, že s ním puberta mlátila více než se mnou. Neměl rád malé holky jako jsem byla já. Připadaly jsme mu otravné. Byla tam jedna holčička, jmenovala se Adriana, která milovala, když ji Feuilly četl pohádky. Dříve chodil každý večer do holčičích pokojů číst pohádky, ale jakmile trochu dospěl, všechny nás odmítal. Chybělo ji to. A tak jsem za ním běhala jako ztracené štěně a snažila se ho přemluvit, aby chodil Adrianě číst. Každou noc. Ze začátku se mi prostě jen vyhýbal. Když už ale přede mnou nešlo utéct, doslova mě od sebe začal odhánět.  _ Nemám čas. Zeptej se někoho jiného. Běž pryč. _ “ Poslední věta Enjolrase překvapila. Znal Feuillyho dost dlouho, ale nikdy od něj žádnou z těchto vět neslyšel. Neuměl si ani představit, že by byl schopný něco takového říct. Ke všemu ještě dívce. „Vlastně jsem ho pak ani neměla moc ráda. A podívej dneska? Je to můj muž a za měsíc, už díky naší lásce budeme tři.“ Něžně si pohladila vypouklé bříško. I když měla termín za tři týdny, vypadala pořád skvěle. Nebyla nateklá, opuchlá, přibrala jen deset kilo. Měla ho tak malé, že se občas Enjolras divil, jestli se tam to miminko vůbec vejde. „Jen jsem tím chtěla říct, že ne vždy jsou těmi vyvolenými ti, které od začátku obdivujeme.“ Enjolras se jí podíval do obličeje a všiml si, jak se na něj upřeně dívá. „Láska je složitá věc. Občas nás mate. Milujeme ty, kteří nám nejsou souzení. Protože mají něco, co milujeme. Jen malý detail v jejich chování, výrazu nebo osobnosti, který bychom dokázali obdivovat několik let. Ale roky nejsou celý život. Po čase se ukáže, že možná ten malý detail, ta troška z té osobnosti, nám jednoduše nestačí. V tom lepším případě, to všechno ostatní tolerujeme. V tom horším, to nedokáže snést, otravuje nás to, začneme to nenávidět. Najednou je to pryč. Protože zjistíš, že to nebyla láska, ale jen pouhé poblouznění. Ta iluze spadne. Zjistíš, že celou tu dobu ses měl dívat po někom jiném. A máš štěstí, když ten dotyčný ještě nikoho nemá a stále slepě doufá, že jednou pochopíš, že jeho přátelství bylo celou dobu pravou láskou, kterou jsi tak moc hledal.“ Patrície se znova něžně usmála, zvedla se od stolu, vzala do rukou oba prázdné talíře a už nic neřekla.

Enjolras věděl, že nepatřil k těm nejempatičtějším lidem. Ale nebyl hloupý. Možná nechápal každý detail slova, nezkoumal tóny hlasu, ani se nesoustředil na každý pohyb obličejových svalů. Ale chápal, když se mu někdo snažil něco vysvětlit. Enjolrasovi nedala její slova spát. 

V jednu ráno vzal do ruky telefon a napsal Grantairovi zprávu.

_ Patrície prý nikdy neviděla Ledové království. _

Odpověď mu přišla za pět vteřin.

_ Neslýchané! Musíme ji zasvětit! _

Enjolras na to okamžitě odpověděl.

_ Můj byt, sobota, osm večer? _

_ Jasně! ;) _

Grantaire jako vždy nezklamal. Enjolras se usmál, mobil vypnul a konečně usnul. Doufal, že možná, _ možná _ , její slova pochopil správně.

_ (—a...) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

„Tohle byste těhotný ženský neměli dělat!“ Zanaříkala Patrície uraženě a podívala se na oba chlapce, co s ní seděli v obývacím pokoji. Měla rudý nos, vlhké oči a utírala si mokré tváře.

Grantaire ji se smíchem podal další kapesníček. „Jako, je to dojemný, ale až takhle?“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase. „Že jo, Apollóne?“ Enjolras mlčel. „Apollóne?“ Enjolras seděl na zemi, nohy měl roztomile přitažené k hrudi a ústa schovaná za koleny. 

Než se stačila Patrície dotknout jeho ramene a zeptat se, jestli je všechno v pořádku, Enjolras položil bradu na svá kolena a několikrát zamrkal. „Ony se měly celou dobu rády,“ zašeptal tak tiše, že to skoro neslyšeli. Patrície steklo ještě pár dojatých slz a Grantaire se znova zasmál. 

„Také jsi to viděl poprvé?“ zeptala se ho Patrície, když konečně přestala plakat.

„On přece nebude podporovat zkorumpovanou společnost tím, že se bude dívat na jejich filmy.“ Enjolras Grantaira propaloval očima. „O to hůř se mu to teď bude přiznávat, když se u jejich nejpopulárnější pohádky rozbrečel jak malá holka.“ Hned na to byl Grantaire umlčen polštářem, který na něj Enjolras hodil. 

Večer plynul klidně. Patrície pro všechny přichystala zmrzlinové poháry a zahráli si karty. Grantaire litoval toho, že jim prozradil své triky. Byl mistr v podvádění, ale když se proti němu spojili hned dva hráči, vyhrát bylo ještě o něco těžší. „Hrát o prachy, tak jsem na mizině,“ zaskuhral Grantaire, když poraženě položil karty na stůl a Enjolras s Patrícii si kamarádsky plácly dlaní. Grantaire jejich počínání nekomentoval a jen se usmál. Bylo příjemné vidět, jak se oba baví. Dávno byla pryč nervozita a trapnost, která mezi nimi neustále vysela. Enjolras se po chvíli zvedl, aby si dolil kávu. Vrátil se ke stolu ještě se sklenicí vody a pomerančem. „Nesmíš zapomínat na vitamíny,“ řekl směrem k Patrícii, která si od něj ovoce vzala. Grantairův úsměv se rozšířil ještě víc.

„Sakra, to už je hodin!“ vykřikl najednou Grantaire a vyskočil na nohy. „Musím běžet. Mějte se!“ Ani nečekal, co na to řeknou a odběhl do předsíně, kde si začal rychle nasazovat boty.

„Počkej,“ řekl Enjolras, který se rychle zvedl od stolu a doběhl Grantaira. „Nemusíš jezdit.“

„Takhle nestihnu poslední spoj, Apollóne. Věř mi, že od tebe ke mně je to docela štreka.“ S tím se natáhl po bundě, kterou mu ale Enjolras vzal. Grantaire se na něj tázavě podíval.

„Zůstaň,“ řekl jemně a bundu v rukou trochu zmáčkl. „Máme tu dost místa.“ Grantaire se na něj chvíli díval a rychle se zasmál. Ruce zastrčil do kapes a pohledem se zapíchl do země. Za tu dobu, co spolu trávili čas, Enjolras poznal, že to dělal vždy když se cítil nervózně. „Myslím to vážně. Pokud ti nevadí, že budeš spát v obýváku. Se mnou.“ 

Grantaire se na něj podíval a cítil, jak se mu barví tváře do ruda. „To se s tebou mám vyspat?“ Enjolras se celý ošil a Grantairovi hned došlo co vlastně řekl. Zmateně před sebou začala mávat rukama. „Ježiš, bože, ne, doprdele. Takhle jsem to nemyslel. Ne jako, že bychom spolu spali. Jako my dva. Nějak, nejak, jako, jinak. Než spánkem. Jako,  _ jinak _ , víš, co myslím? Haha, bože můj…“ 

„Chápu to,“ zasmál se Enjolras a snažil se přijít na to, proč při pohledu na Grantairovy rudé tváře, cítí teplo v břiše. „Můžeš spát na gauči. Já se vyspím na křesle.“

„Počkej, to nemůžu chtít.“

„Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras o něco vážněji. „Myslím to vážně. Stejně sněží. Než bys došel na zastávku, dávno by ti to ujelo. A jak by ses pak dostal domů? Pěšky? Akorát by si někde zapadl nebo bys promrzl tak, že bys z toho akorát onemocněl. Zůstaň.“

Grantaire se nenechal dlouho přemlouvat. „Dobře.“

A tak si Enjolras po měsíci a půl, co si konečně zvykl na gauč, ustlal ještě na menší sedačce. Sedl si, schoulil se, nohy přehodil přes opěradlo a hlavu si podepřel nejměkčím polštářem co našel. Grantaire se ještě snažil protestovat, že se klidně vyspí na zemi, ale to už ho Enjolras dostrkal do čerstvě povléknutých peřin. Když Grantaire ucítil jejich sladkou, jahodovou vůni a zacítil měkkost, kterou naposledy cítil v dětství, když přespával u své babičky, neprotestoval. Jakmile dolehl, usnul a začal tiše chrápat. Monotónní zvuk Enjolrase pomalu uspal.

Ve tři ráno ho probudilo zasténání. Chvíli se snažil ještě polapil poslední střípky svého snu, ale když se sten ozval znova, otevřel oči. V pokoji byla tma. Skrze okno proudilo do místnosti trochu světla, které ozařovalo stůl a gauč. Grantaire ležel s jednou nohou na zemi, druhou na opěradle. Jednu ruku měl přehozenou přes břicho, druhá mu vysela z gauče. Hlavu měl zakloněnou, pusu otevřenou, ale už nechrápal. Enjolras se trochu zamračil a snažil se přijít na to, co vyrušilo jeho sny, když se ten zvuk ozval znova. Otočil hlavou k chodbě. Až teď rozeznal zvuky právě tekoucí vody. Patrícii poslední dny bolely záda a od bolesti ji pomáhala jen horká koupel. Bylo normální, že se budila i několikrát za noc. Enjolras znovu zavřel oči a pokusil se usnout.

Mohl spát jen pár minut, když cítil, jak se něco dotklo jeho ruky. Okamžitě nadskočil a vyděšeně se díval po místnosti. „Promiň, promiň.“ Otočil hlavu doprava. Patrície klečela vedle něj, svírala mu ruku a druhou se snažila stírat slzy, které ji kanuly po tváři. 

Enjolras byl okamžitě vzhůru. „Jsi v pohodě? Děje se něco?“ Patrície jen zakroutila hlavou a znovu zanaříkala. Po tváři ji steklo pár dalších slz a z úst vydala stejně bolestný sten jako slyšel už předtím. „Bolí tě něco?“ Patrície jen pokývala hlavou. Než stačila něco říct, začala zrychleně dýchat, celé její tělo se napnulo, ruku si zaryla do břicha a druhou do opěradla. Začala hlasitě naříkat. Enjolras cítil, jak mu buší srdce.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Grantaire rozespala. Protáhnul se na gauči a začal si mnout oči. Moc toho neviděl. „Co je?“ zeptal se hned, když si všiml, jak vyděšeně Enjolras vypadá. Až poté si všiml Patrície, která začala zhluboka dýchat. „Patrície?“ 

„Já asi rodím,“ zašeptala slabě. Enjolras se okamžitě postavil a rozsvítil světlo v obýváku. Patrície na sobě měla svůj župan, vlasy měla mokré, celá se klepala. „Hrozně mě bolely záda. Tak jsem si myslela—“ Znova bolestně zaskučela a sevřela si břicho. To už se Grantaire posadil na gauči a díval se na Patrícii stejně vyděšeně jako Enjolras. „—myslela jsem si, že je to jako vždycky. Vana mi vždycky pomohla. Ale—“ Znova se rozplakala. Enjolras k ní rychle přešel a vzal ji za ramena. Vyděsilo ho, jak moc se klepala. Byla bíla jako stěna, oči měla napuchlé, rty popraskané. Grantaire Enjolrasovi pomohl Patrícii dovést na gauč, kde si sedla. „Ne, takhle,“ začala skučet a celá se shrbila do klubíčka. „Takhle to hrozně bolí,“ začala znova naříkat.

Enjolras si klekl ke gauči a začal Patrícii hladil ve vlasech. Natáhl se po mobilu a hodil ho na Grantaira. „Zavolej záchranku.“

„Kurva,“ ulevil si Grantaire a začal volat. Když se ozvalo známe cinknutí, dispečerka ho nestačila ani pozdravit a Grantaire hned spustil: „Dobrej, máme tu porod. Potřebovali bychom záchranku.“ Chvíli naslouchal ženskému hlasu na druhé straně, řekl adresu Enjolrasova bytu a poté se podíval na Patrícii. Zeptal se: „Máš pryč vodu?“

„Já nevím,“ zašeptala v slzách. 

„Neví,“ zopakoval Grantaire. Opět chvíle ticho. „Prej jaktože nevíš?“ 

„Bože, dej to nahlas,“ řekl Enjolras rozkazovačně a Grantaire ho hned poslechl. „Dobrý večer,“ řekl hned na to Enjolras do prostoru. „Manželka kamaráda rodí. Měla bolesti zad, tak si dala koupel. Nepomohlo to a teď se tu krčí v bolestech. To je vše, co víme.“

„ _ Dobrý večer,“ _ pozdravil je z mobilu slušně postarší ženský hlas. „ _ Je slečna při vědomí a slyší mě?“ _

„Ano,“ řekl Enjolras a pohladil Patrícii po tváři, aby ji setřel pár slz. „Jen má velké bolesti a nemůže moc mluvit. Hodně brečí.“

„ _ Oh, zlatíčko, to bude v pořádku. Potřebuji abyste se soustředila a zodpověděla mi pár dotazů. Bude to možné?“ _

„Dotazy? Neměli byste sem spíš sprintovat jako kdybyste měli rachejtli v prdeli?“ Enjolras se podíval pohoršeně na Grantaira, který nervózně klepal nohou a zrychleně dýchal.

Paní na druhé straně Grantairovi odpověděla s naprostým klidem: „ _ Normální dojezd do vašeho bytu je patnáct minut. Ale při tomhle počasí se může na silnici cokoliv stát a já se musím přesvědčit, že bude paní v pořádku.“ _ Grantaire se hned kousl do jazyka. Než se stačil omluvit, paní pokračovala: „ _ Když jste se koupala, měla jste pocit, že se vám chce hodně na záchod?“ _

Patrície pokývala hlavou. „Kýve že ano,“ řekl Enjolras za ní.

„ _ A měla jste pocit, že jste se počůrala?“  _

„Ano,“ zašeptala vyčerpaně.

„ _ Tak to vám odtekla voda, drahá. To už nám rodíte.“ _ Paní to řekla takovým hlasem, že všem bylo jasné, že se usmívá. „ _ První porod?“  _

„Ano—aah!“ Patrície najednou vykřikla, více se schoulila do klubíčka a zmáčkla Enjolrasovi ruku. Ten nad sílou jejího stisku nadskočil a skoro se neudržel na nohách. Grantaire k nim udělal krok blíž a klekl si vedle Enjolrase. Netušil, co měl dělat, ale věděl, že jim musí být na blízku. 

„ _ To byl stah, drahá,“ _ řekla paní přes aparát, když se Patrície vydýchala. „ _ Zdá se mi, že během našeho krátkého hovoru, už jste jeden měla.“ _

„Ano,“ zašeptala Patrície znova a pokusila se usmát na Enjolrase, který ji začal dlouhým rukávem svého trička otírat zpocené čelo; a Grantaira, který ji hladil po ruce. 

„ _ Jak dlouho ty bolesti trvají?“ _

„Asi půl hodiny…“

„ _ A stahy máte za sebou, v jakém časovém rozptylu? Dokázali byste to, třeba vy chlapci, odhadnout?“ _

Enjolras se podíval na své hodinky. „Tak asi každou dvou až třetí minutu.“

„ _ To jsem si myslela,“  _ řekla si paní spíše pro sebe, šlo slyšet, že něco ťuká do počítače a mluví s někým v místnosti. Enjolrasovi se to ticho nelíbilo. „ _ Drahá, máte normální nebo rizikové těhotenství?“ _

„Rizikové,“ odpověděl Enjolras hned. To byl přece jeden z důvodů, proč dával na Patrícii takový pozor.

„ _ Důvod?“ _ Patrície se znova rozkřičela, sevřela Grantairovu ruku a Enjolras se k jejímu tělu ještě více přiblížil. „ _ Špatně dýcháte. Takhle sobě i miminku ublížíte,“ _ oznámila jim paní z aparátu. Na chvíli se opět ozvalo ťukání kláves. „ _ Máte malé bříško?“  _

„Jak jste to poznala?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně.

„ _ Zkušenosti, pane _ ,“ oznámila mu paní. „ _ Drahá, nutí vás to tlačit? Jako při stolici?“ _

Patrície chvíli zhluboka dýchala a pak jen tiše pronesla: „Ano.“

„ _ Myslela jsem si to. Poslouchejte. Máme tu překotný porod.“ _

„Překotný porod?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně. V životě to neslyšel.

„To ne…,“ zašeptala vyčerpaně Patrície a po tvářích ji začaly kanout čerstvé slzy.

„Podle její reakce je to něco špatného?“ zeptal se Enjolras s maximálním soustředěním.

„ _ Není to nic hrozného. Je to jen malá komplikace v jinak naprosto správně rozjetém porodu.“  _ Všichni věděli, že se je paní snaží jenom uklidnit. Byli ji za to vděční. „ _ Pánové, rodička nám rodí rychleji, než je zdravé. To znamená, že miminko se může narodit každou minutu. Potřebuji, abyste zachovali chladnou hlavu a paní co nejvíce pomohli. Budu vám říkat co máte dělat. Krok po kroku, nemusíte se bát.“ _

„Počkat, počkat, počkat,“ řekl Grantaire hned a podíval se na mobil, jako kdyby snad paní viděl. „Vy nám chcete říct, že tu jako budeme rodit? Jako, že se máme podívat Patrícii do vagíny a vytáhnout z ní mimino?“ Enjolras trochu zbledl.

„ _ Pochopil jste to správně,“  _ řekla mu paní opět s ledovým klidem.

„Já se nikomu do rozkroku dívat nebudu,“ řekli oba najednou. Než je stačila paní po aparátu pokárat, Patrície se opět schoulila do klubíčka a zažila silný stah, který ji zamotal hlavu. Začala se dívat kamsi ke stropu a ruce ji začali klesat z pohovky. „Patrície?“ zeptal se opatrně Enjolras.

„ _ Děje se něco?“ _

„Já—já nevím,“ řekl Enjolras hned a párkrát Patrícii poplácal po tváři. „Dívá se na mě, mrká, ale tělo má jakoby… jakoby hrozně vláčné?“

„Omdlela?“ zeptal se Grantaire.

„ _ Je jen velmi slabá. Pánové, prosím, poslouchejte mě. Pokud ji nepomůžete, může to dopadnout špatně. Rodička i dítě mohou přijít o život. Pokud mě budete poslouchat, dělat vše co vám řeknu, všechno proběhne v pořádku a lékaři se k vám dostanou včas. Záchranka už je na cestě. Rozumíte mi?“ _

Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira. Oba byli vyděšení. Mohli se dívat do očí policii, prát se, demonstrovat, říkat nahlas všechny své myšlenky, opíjet se po nocích, stát si za svým názorem. Ale porodit svému kamarádovi dítě? To byla naprosto jiná situace. Oba se cítili ztracení. „Ano,“ řekl najednou Enjolras. Musel zachovat chladnou hlavu. Když viděl, jak Patrície trpí a bezvládně leží, skoro ho bodlo u srdce. Kdyby se jí cokoliv stalo, Feuilly by mu neodpustil. Sakra, neodpustil by ani sám sobě. „Posloucháme.“

„ _ Pánové, potřebuji, aby byla paní v co největším klidu a měla kolem sebe dostatek prostoru. Položte ji na postel tak, aby měla za zády polštář a byla polosedě.“  _ Enjolras jen cosi zabručel a šťouchl loktem do Grantaira. Ten jen pokýval hlavou a vstal. Měl větší sílu než blonďáček, vzal Patrícii do náručí a odnesl ji po Enjolrasova pokoje. Ten mezitím položil mobil na noční stolek vedle postele a sedl na postel. 

„Hotovo,“ řekl jen. 

„ _ Úžasné. Drahá, musíte roztáhnout nohy, pokrčit je v kolenou. Jako kdybyste byla na gynekologickém vyšetření. To už znáte. Můžete ji přikrýt, aby ji nebylo chladno.“ _ Patrície roztáhla nohy, celé se klepaly. Trochu ji padaly do stran, jak je nemohla udržet. Enjolras ji jednu nohu podepřel a zamračil se.

„Děje se něco?“ zeptal se jí.

„Hrozně to takhle bolí,“ zašeptala vyčerpaně a zavřela oči. „Hrozně to bolí. Já už nechci, já už nechci, nechci—“ S tím prožila další stah. Celá se prohnula v zádech, zadržela dech, ruce zaryla do přikrývky a nohy prudce natáhla.

„ _ Dýchejte, drahá, dýchejte. Jinak to nepůjde.“ _

„Nemůžu dýchat!“ vykřikla, byť stále byla vyčerpaná. „To nejde. To hrozně bolí.“ S tím se znova rozplakala. Grantaire tam jen tak stál, srdce mu bušilo, měl pocit, že snad dostane infarkt.

„ _ To zvládnete _ ,“ pokusila se paní udržet pozitivního ducha. „ _ Pánové, potřebujete ostrý nástroj. Ideálně nůž, nůžky, skalpel. Dále tři proužky tkaniny. Dostatek suchých a čistých materiálů, jako jsou pleny, dečky, prostěradla. Tak, abyste toho měli co nejvíce nejen pro paní, ale také budoucí miminko. Vše musí být co nejvíce sterilní, jinak hrozí riziko infekce.“ _

Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira. „V koupelně mám pod umyvadlem lékárničku. Dostal jsem jí tenkrát od Jolyho k Vánocům.“ Grantaire jenom luskl prsty a rychle vyšel z pokoje. Enjolras se podíval na Patrícii. „Máš už něco připravené pro miminko, že ano?“ Patrície pokývala hlavou a ukázala na jednu ze skříní. Enjolras k ní přešel a vyndal z ní látkové pleny. Bylo jich asi patnáct. Z vrchu jedné skříně sundal dvě deky, které tam nechal pro případ, že by Patrícii byla v noci zima. Během toho, co dával dohromady látky, Grantaire se vrátil do pokoje s červeným batůžkem naplněným věcmi první pomoci. Oba se vrátili k posteli, kde se snažila Patrície dýchat přesně tak, jak ji paní přes aparát naváděla. 

„Sakra, sakra, sakra,“ začala Patrície kňourat a silně se vzepřela na rukách. Zakřičela tak, že Enjolras slyšel, jak se probudili sousedé z horního patra a začali nadávat. „Sakra,“ zašeptala ještě jednou. „Já se snad podělám.“

V tu chvíli se Grantaire nahlas zasmál. Enjolras se na něj zmateně podíval a Patrície, udýchaná, zpocená a rozklepaná, jen zakroutila hlavou a zamračila se na něj. „Soráč,“ řekl Grantaire hned na to vážně a opět si schoval ruce do kapes.

„ _ Drahá, slyšela jsem dobře? Máte nutkání na stolici? _ “ Patrície o něco více zčervenala. „ _ To je v pořádku, paní, nemusíte se stydět. Mohu vám říct, že to, co teď cítíte, rozhodně není stolice. Je to hlavička vašeho dítěte, která už sestupuje dost dolů na to, že utlačuje ostatní otvory.“ _

„Myslíte—“

„ _ Ano, dítě už je tady.“ _

„Ale záchranku tu není!“ poznamenal Grantaire poněkud hystericky.

„ _ V tom případě jste teď lékaři vy.“  _ Enjolras a Grantaire se na sebe vyděšeně podívali. „ _ Porod provedete s mou pomocí. Prosím, buďte u paní tak, aby byl každý z jedné strany těla.“ _

„Na doktora jsem si jako malej hrál, ale to byly rozhodně jiný hry,“ řekl Grantaire a obešel postel tak, aby si sedl vedle Patrícinina levého boku. Patrície těkala očima mezi oběma manželovými kamarády. Než stačila zacítit ostych, vrátila se další kontrakce, kterou skoro nedokázala vydýchat. Vyčerpaně se zhroutila na postel a začala znova plakat.

„Ne, Patrície,“ řekl Grantaire najednou nejklidněji jak dokázal. „Neplakej.“ Začal ji otíral slzy hadříkem, který po něm Enjolras hodil. 

„ _ Jeden z vás bude muset kontrolovat porodní cesty. Porod je moc rychlý. Paní by se mohla potrvat a způsobit si tak mnohem větší komplikace než samotný porod.“ _

Oba se na sebe podívali. „Já jsem na rozdíl od tebe vagínu viděl,“ řekl Grantiare hned. „Ale jestli uvidím, jak se z ní dere hlava, tak se asi pobleju.“ Podíval se na Patrícii, která ho skoro probodla očima. „Soráč, já—radši budu mlčet.“

„Dobře,“ řekl najednou Enjolras a zhluboka se nadechl. „Dobře, dobře, dobře.“ Ruce se mu klepaly a srdce mu bušilo. Takhle si rozhodně nepředstavoval, že stráví poslední týden s Patrícii. „Dobře,“ řekl znova a zhluboka se nadechl. „Co mám dělat?“ otočil hlavu k mobilu jako kdyby čekal, že se paní najednou zázračně zjeví v místnosti a vše provede za něj.

„ _ Připravte si všechno potřebné. Pleny, osušku, ostrý předmět, deku, do kterého novorozence zabalíte. Vezměte si roušku a rukavice.“  _ Enjolras otevřel batůžek s první pomocí, vytáhl z ní modré, gumové rukavice a modrou roušku. Natáhl si rukavice, před ústa si dal roušku a připravil si potřebné věci vedle své pravice. 

„Připravený,“ řekl Grantaire namísto Enjolrase, který se snažil zachovat klid.

„ _ Odkryjte peřinu. Připravte paní do polosedu, ať si podepře kolena a tlačí je k hrudi. Drahá, jakmile ucítíte další stah, předkloníte hlavu a budete celou silou tlačit.“  _ Enjolrasovy se klepaly ruce. Opatrně odkryl deku z Patrícinina klína. Byla stále zakrytá županem. 

„Můžu…?“ zeptal se opatrně a ukázal na velký knoflík, který držel župan zapnutý. Nečekal na odpověď a rozepl ho. Opatrně, skoro až něžně, odkryl Patrícinino tělo a pomohl ji pokrčit nohy. Grantaire ji okamžitě chytil za levou, aby ji pomohl ji přitáhnout k hrudníku. O druhou se Patrície postarala sama. Enjolras si trochu odsedl a pohledem sjel dolů. „Krvácí,“ řekl bez dechu.

„ _ Z pochvy nebo je natržená?“  _

„Myslím—myslím—myslím, že je tak nějak—okolo.“ Enjolras byl dospělý muž. Věděl, co mají ženy pod sukněmi. Věděl, co a jak funguje. Myšlenka nahoty a sexuality, mu nebyla cizí. Každý si myslel, že žil v celibátu. Nebyla to pravda, ale nikdy neměl důvod to někomu vyvracet. Bylo to ale poprvé co viděl nahou ženu před sebou. Ke všemu tak bezbrannou. Cítil, že je nervózní nejen kvůli tomu, že je to Feuillyho žena, ale protože to byla  _ Patrície. _ Přilnul k ní. Představa, že by se jí něco stalo a mohl by za to on—Rychle zakroutil hlavou. Potřeboval se soustředit. „Okolo,“ zopakoval o něco hlasitěji.

„ _ Natržená hráze,“ _ řekla paní okamžitě. „ _ Jste pravák nebo levák?“ _

„Pravák.“

„ _ Vezměte do levé ruky jakoukoliv sterilní tkaninu. Palcem a ukazovákem ji přidržte na místě ruptury. Díky tomu se hráze již více nepoškodí.“  _ Enjolras se podíval na Patrícii, která bezmocně ležela na posteli, pohledem sjel vedle ní, kde se na něj upřeně díval Grantaire. Enjolras nesměl zklamat. Musel ji pomoc. „ _ Hotovo?“ _ Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl a udělal přesně to, co mu paní po telefonu řekla. Nechtěl ani myslet na to, jak zvláštní mu přišlo dotýkat se, tak intimně ženy. 

„Ach, bože,“ zašeptala Patrície a skrčila se do pozice, kterou ji paní poradila. Další kontrakce.

„ _ Zlatíčko, dýchej, dýchej,“  _ říkala paní z aparátu.

„Hej, hej, koukni se na mě,“ řekl najednou Grantaire a pohladil Patrícii po tváři. Podívala se na něj a párkrát zamrkala, aby ho přes slzy viděla. „Budeme dýchat společně, ano? Nádech, výdech, nádech, výdech.“ Patrícii jeho hlas uklidňoval. Dívala se na něj a když přišla další kontrakce, společně se zhluboka nadechli a Patrície zatlačila. 

Při čtvrté kontrakci Enjolras najednou řekl: „Měl bych vám říct, že vidím hlavičku?“ Grantaire i Patrície se na něj překvapeně podívali. Enjolras jim pohled opětoval a trochu se usmál: „Protože ji právě vidím.“

„ _ Už to budete mít za sebou, drahá,“  _ řekla paní nadšeně. „ _ Až bude hlavička o něco více venku, chytněte plod za zátylek a trochu zatáhněte dolů. Pomůžete porodu raménka a pak už to budete mít za sebou.“ _

„Slyšíš? Už to bude za tebou,“ řekl Grantaire a něžně ji pohladil po vlasech.

„Ještě jednou pořádně zatlač,“ řekl Enjolras a soustředil se na to, aby dítěti nijak neublížil. 

„ _ Jakmile uvidíte celou hlavičku, zkontrolujte, jestli nemá pupečník kolem hlavy.“ _

„Vidím jenom vlásky.“

„Vlásky?“ pousmála se i přes bolest Patrície.

„Černé,“ doplnil Enjolras hned a Grantaire se nad jeho poznámkou zasmál. Enjolras mu nevěnoval pozornost a naslouchal paní, která mu okamžitě řekla: „ _ Jakmile bude jedno raménko venku, chytnete novorozeně za podpaží, zatáhnete trochu nahoru a tahem šikmo vzhůru jej vytáhnete.“  _ Enjolras měl pocit, že absolvuje zkoušku z matematiky. Tolik úhlů a škubů, které za posledních pár minut předvedl, snad ani neznal. „ _ Jakmile bude dítě na světě, nezvedejte ho. Celou dobu, co bude tepat pupečník, ho nechte paní mezi nohama. Budete mu muset vyčistit ústa od plodové vody.“  _

Všechno se najednou seběhlo tak rychle. Patrície za pomoci Grantaira ještě jednou zatlačila a najednou se v Enjolrasových rukách objevilo malé stvoření, fialové, růžové, kluzké, pokryté krví a jakousi bílou hmotou. Ruce se mu už neklepaly. Toho si všiml, až když se natáhl k ústům novorozence a vyňal z ní plodovou vodu. Během vteřiny se dítě hlasitě rozkřičelo. „ _ Udělal jste to správně,“  _ zasmála se paní z aparátu. „ _ Miminko osušte a zabalte do deky. Nesmí prochladnout.“  _

Enjolras rychle miminko zabalil do jedné z jeho oblíbených, modrých, bavlněných dek. „Je to kluk,“ zašeptal. Podíval se na Patrícii, která vyčerpaně ležela na zádech, oči měla zavřené, zhluboka dýchala. „Patrície?“ Otevřela své hnědé oči a zamrkala. „Je to kluk,“ řekl ještě jednou a viděl, jak se na něj Patrície zeširoka usmála. Grantaire ji volnou rukou objal kolem ramen a díval se na miminko, které Enjolras opatrně držel v rukách. 

O pár vteřin později na jejich byt bušili záchranáři. Grantaire jim šel otevřít, zatímco Enjolras nepouštěl malého chlapečka z rukou, paní pogratulovala Patrícii, která vyčerpaně ležela na zádech a na všechny otázky a slova jen kývala hlavou. Vypadala jako kdyby chtěla usnout. 

„Odvedli jste skvělou práci,“ řekl doktor, když dokončil jejich rozdělanou práci. Patrícii odnášeli na nosítkách, v rukou už držela svého chlapce a sladce se na něj usmívala. 

_ (—a...) _

  * ● ● ● ● ● ●



( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

„Ani vám nedokážu říct, jak moc jsem vám vděčný!“ Feuilly to zopakoval snad tisíckrát. Jednou rukou objímal Enjolrase, druhou Grantaira. Tisknul je na sebe takovou silou, že měli oba pocit, že jim každou chvíli rozdrtí žebra. Grantaira plácal Feuillyho po zádech a říkal něco o tom, že mu nezávidí přebalování špinavých plín; zatímco Enjolras se do jeho náručí jen tiše opřel a hladil ho po lopatce. Feuilly se od nich konečně odtáhl a zeširoka se na ně usmál. „Už půjdu. Za těma dvěma. Ale ještě jednou, ještě jednou!“ A ještě jednou, na krátkou chvíli a s větší silou, je objal a zmizel za dveřmi pokoje.

„Ty vole,“ zaskuhral Grantaire a promnul si rameno. „Kam se Bahorel hrabe s tím posraným boxem, pravá práce, ta ti dá pořádnou sílu! Taky máš pocit, že máš v prdeli plíci?“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který se díval před sebe. Do pokoje se dalo dívat velkým, proskleným sklem. Pacienti měli možnost okno kdykoliv zatáhnout, ale Patrície se rozhodla, že ho pro teď může nechat odkryté. Patrície ležela na posteli, v náručí držela malý uzlíček, usmívala se. Feuilly k ní opatrně přešel, políbil ji na čelo, něco zašeptal. Podle slz, které začaly kanout Patrícii po tváři, ji nejspíše vyznával svou nehynoucí lásku. Grantaire se pro sebe usmál. Věděl, že pro Enjolrase je to skoro stejně důležitá chvíle, jako pro ty dva. „Hele, jestli chceš zůstat sám a jít si s nima pokecat—“

„Zjistíš, že to nebyla láska, ale jen pouhé poblouznění. Ta iluze spadne. Zjistíš, že celou tu dobu ses měl dívat po někom jiném. A máš štěstí, když ten dotyčný ještě nikoho nemá a stále slepě doufá, že jednou pochopíš, že jeho přátelství bylo celou dobu pravou láskou, kterou jsi tak moc hledal.“

Grantaire zamrkal. „Což—“

„To mi řekla včera Patrície. Před tím, než jsem tě pozval k sobě, abychom se mohli dívat na Ledové království. Dost mi tím pomohla.“ Grantaire mlčel. Nechtěl ani pomýšlet na to, co se teď Enjolrasovi honilo hlavou. „Víš, že mám radost? Upřímnou radost. Za ně oba. Že jsou šťastní. Že jsou tu pro sebe.

Teď když je vidím spolu… před měsícem bych se složil. Znova bych ti brečel na rameni. Jako malý kluk.“ Enjolras se zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. Několik neposedných vlasů mu spadlo do čela. „Ale teď to necítím. Cítím se vlastně hrozně šťastně.“ S tím se konečně podíval na Grantaira, který se na něj mlčky díval. „Myslím, že jsem na správné cestě k tomu, ho přestat milovat tak, jak si nepřeje.“ 

Grantaira to slovo překvapilo. „Nepřeje?“

„Nikdy se mě neptal, neprosil mě a ani mě nežádal, abych se do něj zamiloval. Byl jsem to já. Má mysl, mé tělo, mé rozhodnutí. Nikdy to nebyla jeho chyba a nikdy jsem neměl být k Patrícii tak chladný. Teď to vím. Ale potřeboval jsem k tomu dozrát.“ 

„Páni, takovejhle moment jsem si měl nahrát. Apollónovi došlo něco o čem před tím neměl ani páru.“ 

Oba se zasmáli. Grantaire se chtěl znova podívat na pár za sklem, když se ho najednou Enjolras zeptal: „Půjdeš se mnou na rande?“

Grantaire skoro na místě omdlel. „Co-co-co prosím?“

„Řekl jsem to špatně?“

„Co? Ne, to rozhodně ne! Ale co tak najednou? Pár kapek krve, ruce ve vagíně a zjihnul si?“

Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Vlastně, jsem na to myslel už nějakou dobu. Oba máme někoho, kdo nám tak trochu láme srdce. A možná by bylo načase nechat je jít.“ S tím se podíval do pokoje, kde Feuilly seděl na posteli a choval svého syna v náručí. Očích se mu třpytily slzy dojetí a hrdosti. „Poslední rok jsem díky tobě pochopil sám sebe. Díky tobě jsem se konečně cítil jako člověk. Porozuměl jsem svým emocím. Přiznal si, že i já dokážu milovat a chybovat. A moc jsem si ten poslední rok s tebou užil. To sezení v Korintu, u paní Laufetové, v Musainu. Vlastně jsem dost rád poslouchal o tom všem, co jsi mi vyprávěl. A někdy, opravdu někdy, jsem měl pocit, že to už vlastně rande je. Dokud jsme nezačali mluvit o naší nepochopené náklonnosti.“ Grantaire se musel opřít o stěnu jinak měl dojem, že opravdu omdlí. „Možná je načase nechat je jít. A zkusit to. Aspoň jednou. Když to nevyjde, pořád budeme dobří přátelé, ne?“ Podíval se na Grantaira, kterému se podivně leskly oči. Netušil, jestli od slz nebo překvapení. „A když to vyjde…“ Nedopověděl, jen pokrčil rameny a usmál se.

„Děláš si ze mě prdel?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně a než si Enjolras stačil tuhle otázku vyložit po svém, rychle dodal: „Jasně, moc rád. Moc rád s tebou půjdu na rande. Rande. Bože. Neměl jsem ho snad už čtyři roky. Bože můj, to bude trapas.“

Enjolras se jen zasmál a znovu se podíval na manželský pár v místnosti. „Řekneš mi tedy, kdo je ten tvůj tajný objev?“

„Ále,“ začal Grantaire a mávnul rukou. „Takovej vysokej blondýn, co má občas dobrý nápady.“ Enjolras na to nic neřekl a jen se znova usmál.

„Je nádherný,“ zašeptal Feuilly, když se díval na svého spícího syna v náručí. 

„Myslela jsem si, že nepřijedeš,“ řekla Patrície, když si vzpomněla, jak ještě před tím, než ji začaly velké bolesti, napsala Feuillymu, že už to na ní nejspíše přišlo. Feuilly byl nějakým zázrakem v Paříži sedm hodin po tom, co mu zpráva dorazila. „Jsem ráda, že jsi tady.“

„To já také.“ S tím Patrícii něžně políbil na ústa a hned na to se zeptal: „Už jsi přemýšlela nad tím, jak ho pojmenujeme? Mám pocit, že jsme se na jménu doma absolutně neshodli.“ Nad vzpomínkou jejich vybírání dětských jmen se oba zasmáli. Byla to jejich první manželská hádka. 

Patrície se podívala k oknu, kde stál Enjolras a Grantaire a něco spolu potichu řešili. Usmívali se na sebe, Grantaire měl trochu růžové tváře a Enjolrasovi nádherně zářily oči. „Už mě něco napadlo a věřím, že budeš souhlasit.“

_ (—a...) _

  * ● ● ● ● ●  




( _ Nemělo by to bolet—) _

„Křtím Tě, ve jménu Otce i Syna i Ducha svatého.“ Kněz prstem pomazal čelo malého chlapce křižmem. Poklonil se mu a zapálil křestní svíci. Patrície ještě více uchopila syna do náruče, otočila se na všechny přítomné přátelé a hrdě jim syna ukázala. Feuilly stál vedle ní, ruku přehozenou přes její rameno, dojatý a s láskou v očích. 

„Tak to je on,“ řekla, když sestoupila z malého pódia od kněze k jejich přátelům. „Alexander Christiane Feuilly.“ Každý jim gratuloval a usmíval se. „Enjolrasi,“ řekla najednou Patrície a všichni se otočili k blonďáčkovi v nádherném tmavě modrém obleku. „Jako kmotr by sis jej měl pochovat jako první.“ Už chtěl zaprotestovat, že to není nutné, ale to už ho Grantaire za loket dotáhl k přátelům. „Opatrně, podepři mu hlavičku, přesně tak.“ Patrície se na něj zeširoka usmála a opřela se o Feuillyho hrudník.

Enjolras volnou rukou odkryl dečku z Alexandrova obličeje a zadíval se do jeho obrovských, hnědých očí. Černé vlásky mu ani po třech měsících nevypadaly. Tváře měl jemně narůžovělé. Na svůj věk byl maličký, hubený, ale dle doktorů měl ještě dost času všechny své vrstevníky dohnat. „Ahoj,“ řekl tiše Enjolras směrem k chlapečkovi, který ho svou malou ručkou chytil za ukazováček a přitáhl si ho obličeji. Chvíli ho vypadalo, že si jej strčí do pusy, ale hned na to sklonil hlavičku tak, že na jeho prstu prakticky ležel. Držel ho pevně. Enjolras ani nepomyslel na to, že by se odtáhl.

„Sluší vám to spolu,“ řekl Grantaire, který objal Enjolrase kolem pasu a bradu si položil na jeho rameno. Podíval se na chlapečka a s našpulenou pusou pronesl: „Mé jméno je až druhé.“

Enjolras se jeho dětskému tónu zasmál. „Kdybys tenkrát nevyšiloval s tím, že nechceš vidět  _ z jistých míst _ vycházet  _ jistou věc _ , mohlo to být jinak.“

„Sakra,“ zašeptal naoko naštvaně Grantaire a znova se našpulil. Enjolras se znova zasmál, otočil hlavu k němu a jemně ho políbil na rty. Grantaire okamžitě zjihl. „Odpuštěno,“ řekl hned, když se od něj odtáhl a zadívali se tomu druhému do očí.

Byli to už tři měsíce, co se Grantaire a Enjolras rozhodli, že přestanou být  _ jen přátelé _ . Jejich rande dopadlo dobře. I když jim nevyšlo počasí a celý den pršelo, i když restaurace do které chtěli jít měla zrovna zavřeno, a i když dárek, který měl Grantaire pro Enjolrase přichystané jako překvapení, nechal doma; oba si večer sedli u Enjolrase v bytě na balkón, dali si sklenku vína a celému dni se vysmáli. Když Grantaire odcházel domů, Enjolras se nabídl, že ho doprovodí alespoň na zastávku. Celou dobu sněžilo a foukal slabý vítr. Enjolras se rozhodl, že Grantaire na zastávce obejme,  _ aby mu nebyla zima _ . Grantaire se rozhodl, že nebude nic říkat, protože  _ nechtěl kazit tak výjimečnou chvíli _ . Když přijel autobus, odtáhli se od sebe a jen tiše pronesli: „Dobrou noc.“

Po měsíci společných obědů, návštěv kaváren a muzeí a podivných pohledů od jejich přátel, se při sledování filmů u Enjolrase na bytě Grantaire blonďáčka zeptal: „Jsme pár?“ A Enjolras na to s úsměvem odpověděl: „Ano.“ Druhý den o tom informovali své přátele. Courfeyrac prohlásil něco o tom, že to  _ trvalo celou věčnost, _ Combeferre byl trochu skeptičtější, ale ze srdce jim přál, aby jim to vyšlo, Bossuet se slzou v oku podal vysmátému Jolymu stoeurovou bankovku. Jako poslední se to dozvěděl Feuilly, který Enjolrasovi večer před spaním poslal smsku: „ _ Zasloužíš si být šťastným. Přeji vám to.“ _ Enjolras věděl, že to byla tečka za jeho obdivem a láskou.

Když Feuilly Enjolrase požádal, aby byl kmotrem jeho syna, nedokázal skrývat své nadšení. Celý den měl dobrou náladu. Po cestě ze školy vyzvedl Grantaira v jeho ateliéru, zašli na oběd do luxusní restaurace, koupil mu jeho oblíbenou čokoládu a pozval ho večer k sobě. Na rozdíl od ostatních večerů se nedívali na televizi, ale seděli na gauči, poslouchali rádio, popíjeli víno, jedli sýry a povídali si o všem co je napadlo. „Přespi dneska,“ požádal ho Enjolras a Grantaire neodmítl. Ani jeden nebyl nervózní. Leželi vedle sebe, dívali se tomu druhému do očí, tiše si povídali. Byl to právě Enjolras kdo udělal první krok a Grantaira políbil. Jen jemně, skoro jako kdyby se o jeho ústa otřel pár motýlích křídel. „V pořádku?“ zeptal se blonďáček. Grantaira se jen usmál a odpověděl: „Více než v pořádku.“ Ruku mu položil na tvář a začal mladšího jemně líbat. Líbali se až do ranních hodin, kdy si usnuli v náručí.

Chodili spolu, ale nesnažili se pocity, které k sobě chovali, nijak pojmenovat. Nechávali tomu volný průběh. Oběma to vyhovovalo. Byli šťastnější, uvolněnější. Jejich vzájemné pouto rozkvétalo stejně, jako jaro, které se probouzelo v krajině.

„Au,“ zaskučel tiše Enjolras, když cítil, jak ho malý Alexander kousl do článku prstu. „Už si tě všímám.“ Párkrát ho pohoupal v náručí, skousl si ret a zeširoka se na něj usmál. „Jsem Enjolras. Tvůj kmotr. To znamená, že když ti tvá mamka nebo táta začnou lézt na nervy, ve mně vždycky najdeš oporu a volnou postel na přespání.“ Grantaire se zasmál a podíval se do Enjolrasovi tváře. V očích se mu třpytily slzy dojetí. Grantaire se na svého přítele ještě více natiskl. „Ale hlavně jsem tu od toho, abych tě chránil. Nikdy, a to si pamatuj,  _ nikdy _ ti nikdo neublíží. Ne, pokud tu budu já.“

_ (—a konečně už nebolelo.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com) .


End file.
